Density and Perceptions
by DCWestby
Summary: Can Motoko and Naru survive without killing eachother? Can the girls be more communicative with each other and their landlord? Epilogue completed! Discretion is advised. Finished!
1. First Impressions

Density and Perception

**Disclaimer: Akamatsu has the talent and I do not. Therefore any inkling of my owning of Love Hina can be thrown out the window. This is for fun, not money.**

**Note: **_Please, read and review. No flames please. At first glance this might seem like an overused theme, but as you get into the plot, it will reveal itself. Enjoy._

As the sun arose over the Hinata area, the rays struck the Hinata Sou, slowly unmasking the colors of the building from the vestiges of darkness, lighting up the building in morning colors. Mostly however, it was truly wonderful sight to see, especially for those who wake up early, like one David Hawklyn.

David nodded in appreciation of the sight granted his eyes, rechecking the remains of the ad he held in his hand. Looking up the hill at the place he had as a goal in mind before pressing the paper back into his waist-pack before taking hold of his large luggage back and starting forward again.

Somehow, he had managed to find the ad in a paper that he had read in a newspaper shop in America and had somehow came over to Japan without informing the landlord until he had gotten into Japan last night. Then, he'd spent part of the night on the train and the rest of the night dozing off on a bench for a while before deciding to walk over to Hinata Sou area.

Within the Sou, things were fairly usual. Shinobu had just woken up to start breakfast while Motoko had risen to her morning ritual. In Room 204, Keitaro slept.

"…In the morning, I will arrive…."

"Wha-" Keitaro woke up breathing hard, clearing his mind from the muddiness of sleep. Then he bowed his head, remembering…

-**Begin Flashback**

"Keitaro!, Phone call for you!"

"Thank you Motoko, I'll get it here…" He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling about the room you have available-" 

"Ah yes, the room is still available… Are you American?"

"Yes, I saw the ad in newspaper shop and decided to come over to Japan. I'm in Tokyo at the moment. I have enough to give you for a years worth of rent-"

Keitaro almost choked on that. _Wow, a years worth of rent?! _"Well, you don't need to pay that all up front…" He chuckled nervously, sweatdropping a bit as he continued, "Just first two months rent is fine. What else would you like to know?"

"Well, actually you should be telling me what I should know-" 

"Ah yes, Gomen, I'm rather tired tonight."

"That's ok, I can relate to that."

"Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, for one, it's a mostly female dorm with quite an assortment of personalities…"

"Hmmm, female dorm… How come the ad didn't say that?" 

"It was talked about, but I omitted that in the final wording, mainly to encourage and not discourage more tenants."

The voice on the other end seemed to nod, "Ah, tell me, how friendly are the tenants?"

Keitaro sweatdropped, "W-well, they might be a bit cold at first, but they'll adjust in time. Just don't do anything rash and it should be ok."

"Ok, thank you for the information, "My names Hawklyn, David Hawklyn. I'll see in the morning, maybe a while after dawn. See you then."

A dial tone chimed into existence as Hawklyn hang up, Keitaro hung up as well and turned around…

…To find Motoko gazing down at him almost masklike.

Keitaro panicked and sweatdropped, "M-Motoko… H-how-"

Frowning, Motoko came down the stairs toward him, "Urashima, who was that on the phone?"

Keitaro took a deep breath before replying, not noticing that Motoko didn't have her katana with her. "Oh that… was the new tenant, he'll be here in the morning." He sighed, knowing what Motoko was going to say next. _What? Another perv-_

"…Perverted lecherous male?! How dare you Urashima!" Motoko was rather incensed by what she had just heard, her eyes smoldered, and Keitaro bowed his head as he faced her.

"Gomen, Gomen Motoko-" A burning sensation across his cheeks as Motoko slapped him angrily.

"You're lucky tonight, its late and I do not wish to wake the others up. But remember Urashima, there will be a meeting in the morning… For you to explain your actions." She turned and walked back up the stairs, leaving a stunned landlord…

-**End flashback**

Keitaro shook his head and got dressed, preparing to and make ready one of the empty rooms for the new arrival. He went out into the hallway and started down the corridor, "Let's see, 206 seems open…"

A bit further down the hall… "207… 212 seems open, hmmm yes, 212 will be good…" He trailed off as he set to work preparing the room for occupation, mainly dusting the walls, floor and ceiling before going to get the sheets and blankets for the futon. Meaning that he had to go downstairs to the laundry room to get the clean sheets.

He was coming down the stairs when Naru called up to him, "Motoko's called a meeting baka! You're wanted down here." With that, she unceremoniously reached forward and began pulling him down the stairs and into the common area.

"Ah, there you are Urashima." Motoko stated in a voice that meant she was less then pleased to see him. "Now, perhaps you could tell us about this phone call you last night."

Keitaro scratched the back of his head, "Well," He looked and around at the attentive but less then pleased faces of Motoko and Naru as he continued, "You know how I told you all that the dorm needed more money for the bills right?"

Almost everyone nodded their heads in reply, "Go on." Naru said, her arms crossed with her left hand under her chin in a thoughtful but guarded manner.

Keitaro stumbled on, "I put an ad out for another tenant a week ago, and someone called last night to tell me that they-"

"Male or female Urashima?" The stone cold voice of Motoko sliced into his words, cutting them off almost as tho they had been an appendage.

Keitaro sweatdropped and looked down for a second, "Male,"

The room exploded into another debate over gender allowance, forcing Keitaro to raise his voice to hopefully get things quiet again.

"BUT HE OFFERED TO PAY FULL YEARS RENT UP FRONT!" This, as he hoped, quieted the uproar instantly, except for the small fact that everyone was now speechless.

"…A…Full…Years…Rent?" Marveled Kitsune, her eyes starting to conive and twinkle, "That must means he's loaded."

Meanwhile, outside the walls of the Hinata Sou, a figure finally made it to the top of the stairway and rested to catch his breath. "Ye gods, That sure would make a good exercise program." He paused again to take some water from a water bottle as he then looked up at his goal.

"Home stretch," He said as he started forward again, pulling his luggage along toward the front door. "Let's not quit now." He pulled his large suitcase up with him and turned to face the door, taking a deep breath, he knocked in his customary rhythm, then for good measure rang the doorbell.

A rhythmic knocking suddenly interrupted the reverie of the group inside, followed by a ringing of the doorbell they never knew they had.

"I got it," Keitaro went to the door and opened it, stepping to the side to allow the others to view the newcomer.

**_(Motoko's viewpoint)_**

As Keitaro opened the door and stood aside, Motoko came closer to view the newcomer's appearance. She could feel the others beside and behind her as she gazed upon him… _Him, a male. _She narrowed her gaze a bit.

The stranger was dressed in black boots, black jeans. He had what appeared to be a bag around his waist under which he had a black T-shirt on with a Nightwish logo on it. Underneath that he seemed to be wearing a turtleneck sweater, also happened to be black. Covering most of this was a black trenchcoat that had probably seen better days. Above his body, his head featured blue eyes and dark hair that was covered by a full brim hat.

The stranger bowed to Keitaro and the girls, "Hello, I've come to be your new tenant. The name is David Hawklyn."

"Please come in Hawklyn-san… We were just about to have breakfast."

David nodded, noting the variety of shoes near the door and sat on a bench to unlace his boots not noticing the girls staring at him as Keitaro summarized for them in Japanese.

"He is an American. Yes, I know, but he seems to have little compression of Japanese currently, so I would expect you to treat him respectfully as you can-"

"Well, make clear to him about the hot springs and all." Naru interjected as Keitaro pulled Hawklyn's lugguge in from outside.

David had undone one shoe and left it in front of him unknowingly right in Keitaro's way as he came in with the luggage. Keitaro was walking toward the dining area when his foot encountered a shoe which he started to fall, his hands going up in the air as he descended. His right hand just far enough that fingers brushed against Naru's breast as he went down, causing Naru's blood pressure to shoot skyward.

Keitaro felt a hand grab the back of his shirt when his nose was inches from hitting the floor only to be yanked back up to find himself looking at a very ticked off Naru. "Gomen! Gomen-"

"YOU PERVERT BAKA!" Naru swung her fist at him, sending him through the front door and nearly down to the street with her punch.

David witnessed this all, his eyes wide with astonishment, "Theselonica… Now, if you ladies will excuse me… I'll go find my room-"

The raven haired girl put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. Which worked as he found himself gazing toward her with his head tilted inquiringly. "Yes?"

Motoko rested her hand on Hawklyn's shoulder, "There's still some things to talk over and discuss with you."

David arched an eyebrow at her, "In case you forget, I cant speak Japanese, or rather, I cant speak it very coherantly anyway, much less hear it properly."

Motoko removed her hand from his shoulder and waited for Keitaro to get back from outside, having not really understood what he said in the first place. "Gomen Hawklyn-san, in that case, please wait for Keitaro to return with us."

The hole in the front door let all within watch as Keitaro struggled up the stairs and came back in. Everyone then went into the common area to discuss the new tenant.

Naru sighed as she watched the new male take a seat with Keitaro beside him. She really wasn't too enthused about having another male around, but she just didn't feel like voicing her opinion because of the throat flue she was still getting over. She watched as Keitaro started to speak.

"Ok everyone, this is slightly different because the questions you ask him I will need to translate for him because he isn't well versed in Japanese. First, for his benefit, I will introduce you to him." He started pointing out people and naming off names while David nodded greeting as the introductions went around the room.

Naru watched his eyes as he was introduced to them, noticing they seemed to wander a bit, seeming to avoid eye contact. That's strange, I hope he's not a pervert like Keitaro is. 

Meanwhile Kitsune smiled toward the new guy and winked playfully as Keitaro pointed her out to him. Yet the new tenant didn't seem to notice her flirtation, just briefly glanced over her and followed along with Keitaro's introductions. Hmmm, this one might be a challenge. Oh well, challenges are fun. She thouight to her self as she laughed inwardly, trying to think up a plan. Maybe I can get him to buy me sake. 

From Motoko's point of view, the new male looked like a typical (according to her) male, and yet, because of Keitaro's presence. She had reluctantly kept her piece and not challenged the new tenant to a fight…yet. She noticed the stranger's eyes over her face, making eye contact with her and gazed coldly back at him thinking, _Careful male, if I had my way you wouldn't be here._

Shinobu looked at the new tenant with a mixture of interest and anxiety, noticing his blue eyes and a gentle soft smile. She wondered for a moment as his blue eyes met her eyes before she glanced down shyly. _I wonder what he likes to eat._

Kaolla Su seemed quiet, that is to say she was remaining still but in her eyes you could see how energetic she was so it almost seemed like she was everywhere even though she wasn't. She was assessing what the new tenant would warrant her inventions for testing. _Yay! Another playmate!_

Keitaro's speech was almost at an end, "…Anyway, now is the time to ask him your questions, but please, remember I must translate for him."

Right after he finished, Naru, Kitsune and Su all tried to speak at once causing confusion and a slightly amused expression to appear on Hawklyn's face. He spoke to Keitaro.

"Better to go round robin.. one at a time. Free for all questioning only boggles the mind."

Keitaro nodded and stood up to quiet the tumult of questions, afterwhich, he corrected himself. "Instead of that, let's go with one question from each person here, then we will repeat the process for those with further questions." He nodded to Kitsune, who was on his left, "What was your question?"

Kitsune smiled toward Hawklyn, "Well, how old are you?" _Hmmm, he looks about 25 judging by the amount of stubble he has._

Hawklyn answered as Keitaro translated, "I'm nearing 22 years old." He smiled at her briefly as Keitaro addressed the person next to Kitsune, who happened to be Naru.

Naru made sure her face was expressionless as she opened her question to Hawklyn, "Are you a pervert?" She noticed Keitaro's face twitched a bit at her question and heard a resigned sigh from Shinobu.

Hawklyn tilted his head a bit at her inquiringly then answered with his eyes on hers, "Very direct aren't you? But that's ok as I appreciate directness in communication. I will admit that honestly my eyes will wander a bit at times, but my hands will not wander where they are not wanted. As for my eyes, they wander because I usually dislike eye contact, makes me feel uncomfortable especially extended eye contacct like I'm giving you right now. I don't like the feeling that you could be staring into my soul and seeing what you don't like there. As of now, far as perversion goes, there are enough females here that I must control my wandering sight or touch or else I might end up an "it"." He chuckled a bit with seriousness in his eyes. A pervert I am not madam. Seek to understand others before you assume and the world be a better place… Next." He flashed an annoyed look to the brunette and shook his head as he got in return before he looked at the next person in question, Motoko.

"What is your question Motoko?"

Motoko was still a little shocked at the length of answer the male had given to Naru, but asked a question anyway, since Naru had stolen her question. "Very well, What caused you to come over to Japan?"

Hawklyn smiled a bit, "Well, I wished to be in a different culture and experience new things. In a way Japanese life I think holds more to steadfast values that we Americans have so steadily declined to remain true to. That is mostly the reason I came here."

Motoko nodded, satisfied with the answer, _Very interesting male, you speak the truth. I am surprised at you holding yourself to honor and decency._

"Su, your question please."

Su smiled rambunctiously at the new tenant, "Will you play with me?"

Keitaro decided some clarification was needed as Hawklyn arched an eyebrow at her, "Heh, uh, Su makes these inventions and she likes to have, usually me, test them out."

"Ahh." Hawklyn looked at the energetic girl, "Of course, after this is over and I get my stuff into my room."

Su smiled as Keitaro answered in translation for Hawklyn, "Yay! I'm gonna work on something for you to help test out!" With that she seemed to rocket out of the room.

Hawklyn tilted his head slightly then shook it in amusement, _Energetic kid._

"Shinobu."

"Thank you Sempai…" Shinobu ducked her head a bit before realigning it as she asked, almost blurting the question out, "What do you like to eat?"

Hawklyn smiled as he heard the question, "Eating, that's another reason I came to Japan. My food allergy to major grains that were grown in America. Although I can handle in moderation, too much and who knows what will happen… So I have to be careful. So, as long as its not seafood other then tuna, salmon or trout also no ham or pork. I can eat it.

Shinobu's eyes widened at the foods he mention, _Wow, well make that another trip to the store._

The table turned back to Kitsune for the next question, who decided to see how hard the guy could blush. "Are you a virgin."

Keitaro's eyes nearly blew out of his head as everyone turned to look at her with shock.

Only thing Hawklyn could gather from this display of shock was, _This isn't gonna be good._ Then Keitaro turned him, his face the color of a red apple as he translated and soon Hawklyn's face was that of a cherry. _I was right. _Looking over at the very amused questioner, noting that the person next to her was smirking a bit, he answered, "Another direct question, but yes, I'm still a virgin… Until I find the right one, I certainly hope it will stay that way. Next question please."

Naru decided to ask a less embarrassing question, "What do you do during your free time?"

Hawklyn thought a bit, "Computer games and such, writing poetry and stories, Looking at the stars, walks, hikes, and stuff like that. Next please."

Motoko decided to ask something about what he had commented about in his answer to Naru's first question. "What did you mean when you said seek to understand? I don't think I understand."

Hawklyn reguarded her with respect, or at least, something very much like it as he replied, "Seeking to understand is what perhaps would be better known as not putting the cart before the horse if you expect to go on a carriage ride." He watched her face as Keitaro translated for her benefit while he continued, "Say if you see the after effects of a car accident where the bus was hit and yet you arrest the bus driver without listening to anyone who actually saw what took place. I feel there are two sides to every story and you certainly don't wish to jump the gun making a wrong decision correct?" He paused till Motoko nodded, "So you understand now what I'm saying?"

"I believe so," Motoko hesitated a bit having the strangest feeling that what the male was trying to describe was not unlike what she and Naru did to Keitaro every day almost. "Is it judge not lest you be judged?"

"Close, say if your landlord here were to trip and fall while another tenant was meaning to go up the stairs when he crashed into them."

All three of the tenants listened with shock as the stranger told them a hypothetical example, or at least, he thought it was hypothetical as he used it, but they could see Keitaro as he translated was a bit shocked himself.

Hawklyn continued on with his example, "And the tenant screamed at the surprise of the impact and they were found by you in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Tell me what you would do in that situation, the landlord landed on top of the tenant in a discourteous position. Again, what would you do?"

Motoko took a deep breathe, _Almost sounds like what happened the other day._ "Um, Well, I would probably assume the male was going to do something improper to the female and use my fighting skills to teach the male a lesson."

Hawklyn shakes his head, "You don't ask questions at all?" He inquired, frowning at her response and then sighing. "Another reason I came here was educational purposes. You help me out in what I need to learn and I help you out… Anyway, the point was that you need to ask questions, "What happened here?" is a good one. But anyway, I believe your food is getting cold and I'll leave you to eating while I go find my room."

Keitaro nodded as the others left to the dining room, "Oh, Hawklyn, your room will be room 212. I'm sure you can find it on your own. Second floor at the end of the hall."

Hawklyn bowed, "Thank you, I will go get settled in." He went to the bags that had been left by the stairs and picked up the smaller ones to first go find his room. _This will certainly be an experience, but as I remembered before, I need to keep myself detatched, relationally from these people. _He thought to himself as he strode down the hall, Looking for his room. "Hmmm, odd that theres a bunch of rooms open, here we go, room 212." He slid open the door and walked in, surveying the room.

There was a desk, a table and what looked like clean sheets on top of a fairly aged dresser beside a closet. He set his bags down and pulled out his laptop, which happened to be a reflective blue outside and set it on the desk. Unpacking the charger, he set that up and plugged it in. Then he went to get his big bag, bringing that up and then started to unpack his belongings, tossing stuff into the closet in a fairly orderly fashion. Eventually, he shoved his bag in the closet as well and sighed. Then looking at the rolled up futon, he decided to spread it out and take a nap.

Downstairs, breakfast was going on. Talk was also going on involving speculation about the new guy.

"So Naru, what do you think of the new tenant?" Ventured Kitsune with a suggestive tone to her voice as she ate her way through her breakfast, trying to ignore a dull pounding in her head from the night before.

Naru frowned at her housemate and long time friend, sighing inwardly, "My guess is he'll be like Keitaro-"

"Ahem." Keitaro glared at Naru for a moment, then sighed, going back to his eating.

Naru glared back at him, yet unable to continue as another voice spoke.

"Naru-sempai, why do you lump Keitaro and the stranger together? You clearly heard what his answer to both of our questions was. He is not like Urashima. I believe he is wiser and capable of better judgement."

Motoko interjected into the air before Naru could continue her verbal trot.

Naru blushed a bit, internally angry at Motoko for seeming to take the opposing side. "Motoko, they are both males. The new male will make a mistake sometime…"

In the midst of this discussion, Shinobu decided she was finished eating and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. She looked behind her to see Keitaro following with his dishes where upon which she turned around a bit as she blushed a little, trying to beat back thoughts of indecency as she felt him come beside her to help with dishes.

Outside in the dining room, the remaining tenants were finished with their breakfasts and left for upstairs. Somehow, they all got ideas about going to see the new guy.

So Naru, Kitsune and Motoko tried to quietly investigate the new tenant, going from empty room to empty room till they found him…

**_(Note: I would really appreciate feedback and comments can give me tips on writing better. My style isn't that smooth or refined as yet so please, help me out with your comments. Thank you.)_**


	2. Observations

Previously:

Outside in the dining room, the remaining tenants were finished with their breakfasts and left for upstairs. Somehow, they all got ideas about going to see the new guy.

So Naru, Kitsune and Motoko tried to quietly investigate the new tenant, going from empty room to empty room till they found him…

Disclaimer: Akamatsu has the talent and I do not. Therefore any inkling of my owning of Love Hina can be thrown out the window. This is for fun, not money.

Chapter two 

Hawklyn sighed, glanced at the door, _I wonder if I should… Nah, I'm at the end of the hall, no one comes this far._ He layed down for a nap and dozed off.

In the hall, the girls were following Kitsune as she moved slowly room by room to the end of the hall. Where she froze and smiled, turning to the others with a finger on her lips, then beckoning them closer.

Naru came first, followed by Motoko, then they all peered around the door as one. Finding that the tenant was sleeping, or by all appearances, trying to sleep.

The girls all whispered quietly, trying not to be heard as they watched Hawklyn sleep. They watched as he slept on his side, all thinking he was kinda cute and pondering various trains of thought, which happened to be all down similar tracks.

While they were heading down those tracks, a suddenly motion sent Motoko's train to derail as she saw him turn over, looking right at them. "Uh…guys…" Motoko nudged the others and started moving down the hall, intent on going to her room. She sensed the others behind as she made a note to herself, "Never try to spy while it is day light out.. At least on the new tenant."

(A/N: I'm gonna zoom ahead a few weeks in order so that Hawklyn can understand japanese. More fun this way.)

Several weeks later… 

"Breakfast is ready Hawklyn-sempai." Came the voice through door as Hawklyn turned over again, stretching as he started his ritual, replying back as he started dressing.

"Okay, will be down in a sec!" He grumbled as he put his socks on, putting on a shirt that had a burning phoenix on it and some jean shorts before putting on his trenchcoat and going down stairs still waking up.

It was the first time he'd done this in the 3 weeks he'd been here. Mostly because he felt he wasn't quite ready after the first week to be with the entire group, which meant he got his meals delivered to him until he had felt better. He readjusted his eyes and shook himself lightly as he started walking down the stairs.

-

In the dining room, all were there except for Hawklyn, who was coming to eat with them today. Shinobu was keeping an eye out for Hawklyn as the others chatted about the plans for the day when they all heard footfalls walking down the hall of the second floor, pausing for a minute before resuming toward the stairs.

"He's finally coming." Observed Kitsune as they all followed the footbeats of Hawklyns walking to the stairs and then tried not to appear too anxious when he was to make entrance to the dining room.

Shinobu, as she was waiting for Hawklyn from the best vantage point toward the stairs, saw a pair of black slippers first, time slowing seemingly as this took place…

Another step, 

Black socks.

_A step further in descent,_

Bare calves. At this point, Shinobu started to have a small amount of worry, but as he progressed further. This feeling of worry she had was stilled as the bottom of his overcoat came into view. Gradually, he appeared, much to Shinobu's relief, fully clothed.

Hawklyn smiled to Shinobu in greeting, "Good Morning Shinobu." And bowed a to her momentarily before turning and bowing to those present in the room, "Morning all." He then took his seat and took in the enviroment he was in with his eyes.

Most of them had their eyes still on him, but that became fewer in number as his eyes met theirs in his brief visual exploration of the surroundings.

"Ehh, I do not mean to distract you from eating. Please… " Hawklyn blushed a bit, unused to so many female on him and started to eat.

"Gomen Hawklyn-san. You are right." _The time for a questions is later._

Hawklyn observed the people around him as he ate, thinking he saw quite a few glances at Keitaro, especially from Shinobu. The young cook seemed to be hung on his every word, at any rate, she was looking toward him a good deal. Shifting his eyes over to Naru, who sat across from Keitaro, seemed to be glancing at Keitaro a lot as well. He kept eating, noting that Motoko as well, glanced a bit toward Keitaro, as well as himself. He had to keep eating when she did glance his way, knowing that he had probably been caught already, but he didn't care too much as he mentally outlined journals for his fellow tenants.

_Naru, Auburn haired atomic bomb in disguise. One moment sweet and courteous, the next moment having the fury of a force 5 tornado… _He mused as he finished his main course and leaned back, sipping his tea. _I would say from the way she looks at Keitaro… Nah, I'm probably wrong._

He glanced over to Motoko and nearly closed his eyes, thinking. _Motoko, raven haired goddess… Er, where did that come from? Hmm, I think this analysis should wait till I become more knowledgable in their daily routines._

**_(A/N: hmm.. I'm stalled right now.. reading some of these other LH fanfics… Sometimes I have a mind to simply insert myself into them and tell Naru off ya know? And or tell Keitaro to gain some perception.. But then, that's what this fic is supposed to be about, and yet, I'm finding myself blocked in a transition area. I should put more conflict in I know, but I know that I can be lacking on description and transitions. So that's why I'm asking for help on these transitional areas as I transfer from one scene to another… RnR please.)_**


	3. Lengthened Observations

More Slightly Lengthened Observations

Previously:

He glanced over to Motoko and nearly closed his eyes, thinking. _Motoko, raven haired goddess… Er, where did that come from? Hmm, I think this analysis should wait till I become more knowledgeable in their daily routines._

Disclaimer: Don't own LH, but that doesn't mean I can't fictionize for fun.

_**(Note: It suddenly came to me that where I left last chapter was fairly decent of ending. Oh well, thoughts and tips for improvement are welcome.**_

**_Mtgradwell: Your probably right, but then again, some1 could've had it translated if it was put into a western paper on purpose. One can only guess how Hawklyn read about the ad in which ever paper. While your comment is true, he didn't have too much knowledge of conversative Japanese. Oh well. Myself, I don't understand much Japanese at all and I feel its more comfortable doing it this way then making Hawklyn seem "omnipresent" with full lingual knowledge, blame it on my role playing days. I hope you can understand the how and whys of my approach. And his reason will become clear in this chapter._**

**_Godsbane: I was more thinking of Hawklyn's preference of color like Kanako's.)_**

Hawklyn had started to help out Keitaro in the management chores after a couple weeks of Keitaro's training him in Japanese. After a couple days of observations and watching Keitaro fly Naru or Aoyama Air, Hawklyn suggested that he make a habit of cleaning the hot springs at night……

Flashback 

Naru had just punched Keitaro somewhere while Hawklyn had listened in with a grimace. He knew he'd suffer about the same fate as Keitaro if he was anywhere near the springs, so he exited the changing room and went to sit on the front steps and wait for Keitaro. He sighed and began thinking, half out loud and half to himself.

_That's the third time in about 3 days he's been launched like that. I don't know how he survives, but I don't think it improves his attitude much. Those girls should be careful, over time he'll be conditioned to believe everytime he sees a breast or some thigh he'll practically be expecting a violent reaction. Way to go Naru, if you keep up like that, you're gonna kill him, maybe not physically, but you'll kill his will to live. If it goes on long enough, don't be surprised if what you did comes back to haunt you._

_Everyone has limits to how much crap they can take, and Keitaro's not an exception. _He came out of his reverie as he saw Keitaro limping back towards him and sighed shaking his head.

"Keitaro, before you go in, let's talk." Hawklyn's request drifted through the air toward him and the dark haired guy nodded, sitting beside him on the steps, not entirely without pain as it looked from his face however. Hawklyn decided to continue.

"This makes what, the fifth time since I started helping you now?"

An affirmative nod came back, with a rather depressed sounding reply, "Yeah… Naru hates me, and yet for some strange reason I still think she's my promise girl…"

Hawklyn tilted his head, "Promise girl?"

"Yeah, bout 16 years ago, I made a promise that I'd go with her to Toudai. We would go together."

Hawklyn nodded slowly, "So anyway, back to the chores, and the hot springs. I thinking of maybe I could clean the hot springs around say 1 am at night."

Keitaro became thoughtful as Hawklyn mentioned this, "Hmm, might have some merit in doing that at night. Ok then, we can try it and see how it works out." He moved to get up and winced, "Ow, couple more like that and I'll-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to formulate a plan in next few weeks to deal with this subject of transgression…"

End flashback 

Since then, Keitaro had gone for flights approximately 20 times for the "atrocities" he had supposedly caused Motoko and Naru. It was for this reason that Hawklyn decided to call a house meeting, he had told Keitaro about what he was going to do and had advised him to go on errands for the day. He came down the stairs with his laptop and spotted Shinobu going toward the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Shinobu…"

She stopped to look at him, "Yes Hawklyn-sempai?"

_I really wish she wouldn't call me sempai… sigh_ "Can you please call Naru, Motoko, Su and Kitsune to the living room please? Its for a meeting." He walked down stairs and began setting up his laptop, looking toward Shinobu after a minute for an answer.

"Y-yes sempai."

As she hurried off Hawklyn continued setting up his laptop for the talk with the girls.

Shinobu alerted the tenants to the meeting by knocking on doors and such, getting varied reactions from each of them.

Kitsune 

"Kitsune-Sempai, Hawklyn wishes a meeting the living room"

"Thank you Shinobu, will be there."

Naru 

"Naru-sempai, Hawklyn is calling meeting in the living room, he requested you by name."

"Oh really, wonder what could be so important for him to talk to us all."

"I have no idea either."

The door opened as Naru came out and joined the younger tenant in the hallway, "Might as well see what he wants." She muttered as Shinobu continued her current mission.

Motoko 

"Motoko-sempai, Hawklyn has called a meeting, requested you to come."

Motoko sighed as her meditation was interrupted, "Ok, will be down."

And finally there was Su, the energetically hypersonic genius girl who was Shinobu's best friend of the bunch, at least since Keitaro had been here.

"Su, Meeting in Living room, will give you a banana bunch if you come."

The door opened immediately and Su's face poked out, "Bananas? Okay!" Su exited her room and grabbed Shinobu's hand pulling her to the living room.

Hawklyn had just finished setting up his laptop when he saw Kitsune enter the room. He nodded to her in greeting, "Hello Kitsune."

She yawned, still getting over a hangover as she plopped onto the couch, "Hello… David isn't it?"

Hawklyn nodded as he turned on his laptop and waited while it booted up.

"So what's the meeting about?" Kitsune asked, trying to determine whether she really needed to be here or not.

Hawklyn regarded her for a minute before speaking, "The subject is one that interests all of you, that's why I asked for all of the tenants to be here. As for Keitaro, he's doing errands, and before you ask, yes he knows about this meeting."

Kitsune narrowed her eyes as she gazed back to him, listening and turning over what he had just said in her mind. She frowned inwardly as she thought introspectively, _Hmm, seems suspicious, but I'll hear him out, couldn't be that bad of topic._

Naru was next to arrive on the scene, followed by Motoko.

"Hey Kitsune." Naru greeted as she came to sit down by her long time friend. Glancing over to Hawklyn, she saw that he was typing things into his laptop as he waited for the others to arrive. "Hawklyn, can I ask what the reason for this meeting is?"

Hawklyn looked up at her, his blue eyes firm, "Patience Naru, Shinobu should be back with… Ah, here they are." Hawklyn smiled slightly as the energetic Su bounded into the room, carrying Shinobu her shoulder.

"Su is here, bananas? Bananas!" Su spotted the bunch of bananas and grabbed the bunch with her other hand as she went along with Shinobu following to sit on a empty couch.

Hawklyn cleared his throat as he looked up from his laptop, placing it on the table in front of him as everyone waited for him to speak.

"About the subject of this meeting and why Keitaro is running errands right now…" He glanced at each of them in turn, yes, eye contact was hard for him to do, but he was doing his best at it. "Since I've been here, I have noticed that Keitaro has ended up airborne around seventy or so times. As far as I have been able to ascertain, those instances have occurred the most around the hot springs, the stairs, or Keitaro's room."

Naru frowned and interrupted him, "So what? He deserved my fist each time he did something perverted-"

Hawklyn cut her off, a bit annoyed at her tone. "Right, and the Japanese won world war 2… But anyway, as I was saying before you interrupted me. Have you really taken the time to ask questions about what happened before you send him into the stratosphere?"

Naru was not liking the question, so she tried to escape it. "Questions aren't important. If Keitaro would stop falling on me or any of the others—"

Hawklyn bore in on her, "Answer the question please."

Naru scowled at him, then looked at her hands in defeat, "No, I haven't asked questions—"

"So you just react correct?"

"Yes."

Hawklyn nodded and turned to Motoko, "Motoko, I'm sure by now you know what the question is. I realize Naru has done the majority of the Keitaro launching since I've come here. But I have seen on occasion where you and Naru reacted similarly in dealing with Keitaro. Now, if I was to accidentally fall and Shinobu happened to get caught in my tumbling down the stairs and we landed in front of you, tell me honestly what would happen."

Motoko sighed and looked towards the floor as she answered, "I would judge you to be vile and lecherous and attack you on the basis that you were hurting Shinobu."

Hawklyn gazed at her glimmering onyx hair as he listened, "So you would ask no questions either then?"

Motoko horizontally nodded her head in reply, "No Hawklyn-sempai. Like Naru, I would simply act."

Hawklyn nodded, going back to his laptop and entering something into it. From behind it, he asked them both, "Tell me, how expensive are questions compared to bodily injuries?"

Naru answered first from behind a silken shield of red hair, "No where near expensive.

Motoko nodded, gazing toward Hawklyn while she spoke, "Questions are free, bodily injuries are not."

Hawklyn nodded his head approvingly, "Very good." He looked up at them and addressed the group, "All of you, have you considered that we all have limits to how much stress we can each take?"

"Kitsune nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, but with Keitaro it seems that he has no limit-"

Hawklyn interrupted her, "Even Keitaro has a limit Kitsune." He then traveled his eyes over each of them, focusing mostly on Naru and Motoko, "Have any of you ever considered the possibility of Keitaro snapping under the strain?"

Everyone slowly shook their heads and Hawklyn sighed as he did some things with his laptop and turned on the tv.

"Excuse the background wallpaper, but I'm going to show you some crude scenarios of what could happen. I apologize for my art talent, but anyway…"

The video clip started as everyone watched Keitaro fall down the stairs again and land on Naru, who smacked him through the roof again. As Keitaro flew through the air, a caption appeared.

How much more will he take? 

Eventually, he landed in a lake and then swam to shore, with another caption.

**Before he breaks.**

He was walking home now, looking really sad and downtrodden.

**After he lands, he needs to decide.**

It showed Keitaro with a devil and an angel on each shoulder, thinking.

**What will he do; good or evil?**

It showed the devil beating up the angel part.

**Will he snap with all the pain bottled up within?**

The next scene showed Keitaro as a near incarnation of Dracula.

**Or will he choose the same road he's always chosen?**

**Bottling his pain up inside yet again.**

Hawklyn stopped and turned the tv off before gazing at the girls, "What do you think now?"

Naru spoke first, "I-is that true about pain being bottled up inside?"

It was Motoko who answered her, "Yes Naru-sempai, pain can be bottled up inside-"

"-And if left too long," Hawklyn took over for Motoko, smiling to let her know he was grateful for her answering. "It can eventually snap if left unvented. In fact, between Naru's punches and Su's unintentional hello kicks. I would appreciate it if both of you treated Keitaro a little better for the next week or two to see how it goes. Alright?"

He stood and gazed at each of them as he concluded, "And please remember that I'm only here to help you out. This is only the first of several such meetings we will have. There will be a time where I will meet with each of you separately. For now, you are dismissed, please take to heart what I've said so far."

He ended and started packing up his laptop in the midst of a room that was digesting upon his words only to pause he added, "One more thing, do not try to misinterpret what I've said, I hoped I made what I said as clear as possible for you all. Please don't hesitate to bring a question about what I've said to my attention if you wish for a deeper understanding. Thank you Ladies for listening."

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Wow." Naru blinked, her head still playing ping-pong with what Hawklyn had told them. "Did anyone else get what he was saying?"

Motoko nodded slowly as she looked at Naru, "Yes, Hawklyn-san seems to be a very intelligent person. If anything, that was the nicest way of requesting something that I've ever heard in my life.

"But-"

"Narusegawa, let me finish. What I meant was that as much as Hawklyn-san may be a male, tonight he has certainly come across very intelligently correct?" Naru nodded quietly as she again thought to herself, ending what she was saying because at this point, it didn't seem to matter.

What are my feelings for Keitaro? Ok, I know that I love him, but yet I'm afraid. What if he is as the other guys in my life have been? That is something that I just can't deal with right now…

Motoko was also lost in thought, but for herself, she would never admit openly how much the male got her minds attention. There was something odd about Hawklyn, he seemed to be giving a lot more then he was getting.

Hawklyn, you are a very honorable man. I feel your comments were correct about how we've been treating Keitaro. It is true how we have been presuming his faults to be purposeful and therefore perverted. Myself, I believe I will give him more of a doubt in the future before attacking him.

Motoko stood, "Well, I shall go back to my meditations." And then left for the roof, into on doing some training.

Naru decided she needed to work on her studies and started up the stairs to her room. She really wasn't getting along with the deep stuff Hawklyn was saying, but she could see the point he was trying to make.

However, her stubborn will got in the way. She could not allow herself to be vulnerable and dependent in the public eye. She wanted control over her environment, and she was afraid of what might happen if she allowed someone to be dominant over her. She wanted to lead, wanted to be seen as strong. She didn't wish to be made vulnerable and in her opinion, weak. She was afraid of her heart, and therefore she wanted to keep it sealed up.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She gazed toward her study area and slowly approached it, "But I refuse to give up on making Keitaro mine." She vocalized to herself while clenching her right hand into a fist of determination. "I will not give up."

**(A/N: I should note that this takes place before volume 9 of the Manga. And Sarah is off with Seta to help explain her absence. At this point, Hawklyn has made the girls aware of the treatment they have given Keitaro and will step back into the background as this goes on. I will try to spend some plot time with Shinobu, Su and Kitsune, but I can't promise much.)**


	4. The Pain of Truth

Density and Perceptions Pt 4

The Pain of Truth

_Previously:_

_All these thoughts ran through her mind as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She gazed toward her study area and slowly approached it, "But I refuse to give up on making Keitaro mine." She vocalized to herself while clenching her right hand into a fist of determination. "I will not give up."_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LH, so therefore don't sue.**_

**_(Note: Many thanks to the reviewers for pleasant and encouraging observations. This isn't quite without violence. Its mainly Naru violence now. Again, thank you for your support. )_**

Kitsune sat on the couch in her usual position, what was not usual were the thoughts going through her head and the fact that she hadn't yet touched her sake.

I have a feeling that Naru isn't very pleased with what Hawklyn has presented to us. She's always been stubborn and strong willed, but when it comes to Keitaro… Sigh. She hides her feelings within a shell of anger… Girl doesn't get it, she will not get Keitaro by repeatedly hitting him to kami knows where… Sigh, I need a drink.

Kitsune got up from the couch and sighed at the way world around her was, then went up to her room. She paused at the door to Keitaro's room, but it didn't seem occupied as the walls gave up no sound. So, she continued on her way to her own room.

Within the landlord's room, Keitaro had gotten back from his errands to find Hawklyn volunteering to do what was needed while telling him that he had left his laptop in Keitaro's room for him to read up on certain things. Which was why Keitaro had his head in a laptop screen.

Hmmm, let's see, interesting statements here.

_**Life isn't life without a little pain.**_

That is quite true.

Keitaro sighed numbly. He could hardly remember a time when there wasn't someone abusing him in some way. Yes, his life was certainly full of pain, physical and emotional pain. He read on.

Our lives are framed by choice. We choose whether to eat or starve, whether we go naked or clothed. Decision making is the most important part of life. We all have our friends whom we don't wish to hurt, yet in the cycle of life there will always be someone hurting. When it comes to Life changing decisions, you must decide firmly with solidarity.

Then it got a little more personable as he read on.

Keitaro, I cannot change the future for you. I can only advise on what you should do. I don't know who you love the most, but I will ask you to consider each girl you like and what her best attributes are (what you like about their personalities etc)……

Keitaro read on, his mind only grasping part of what he was reading, thinking as he read.

Yeah, Narusegawa, the most beautiful girl according to me. Yet sadly, her attitude towards me most of the time is crap, treats me like a doormat. She is sweet to me, but only rarely. How then, can I explain why I love her the most when all she usually does in belittle me?

_Then there's Motoko, a sweet, beautiful lady. Carries herself well, hardly speaks excessively, speaks only what needs to be said. She has honor and devotion. Motoko is absolutely loyal to her duties, what ever those duties appear to be. I realize she's hurt me a lot over the time I've known her, yet I forgive her._

_Motoko mainly abuses me physically unlike most of the tenants here. She doesn't play with my emotions, unlike Naru… Nani?!_

Keitaro suddenly blinked, "What the hell am I thinking?" He asked aloud. Suddenly alerted to a scraping noise from above as Naru peered down at him, an irritated look in her eye.

"I don't know what you're thinking baka, but it better not be anything perverted!" She exclaimated her point by throwing a book towards his head. He tried to move but the book glanced off his ear and hit him on the shoulder as he collapsed on his back from the shock and force of the blow.

Outside Keitaro's room in the hall, Motoko was on her way to the hot springs when some loud voices sprouted from inside followed by an audible thud. Sighing she slid open the door and looked inside to find Keitaro laid out with a book laying askew near his head.

She gasped and hurried over, kneeling as she checked for a pulse. Relieved that there was one, looked over his head with concern, noticing there was a small cut on his ear from where the book had struck. She looked around for some bandages then heard footfalls causing her to look behind her.

It was Kitsune, "Get a bandage, he was hit by a book."

Kitsune's eyes narrowed as she frowned, "A book thrown by Naru?"

"It would seem so." Motoko replied as Kitsune scrambled to get a few bandages. Motoko gently caressed his facial features as she thought things over inwardly.

_Well Naru, you did it again. How much longer till you tire of this charade and listen to your heart? You're only driving him away from you… I will happily take him—Where'd that come from?_ Motoko's cheeks turned rosy at her own thoughts as she heard Kitsune returning with the bandages.

"Here's the bandages. I hope he's alright." Kitsune noticed the slightly colored cheeks that Motoko had and smiled inwardly as Motoko took the bandages from her. _Hmm, I think kendo girl is in love…_

She cackled to herself as she watched Motoko's fingers bandage him up and noticed something.

_Yes, Motoko must be falling for him, she's moving slower then normal for bandaging someone up._

Keitaro groaned and Motoko smiled slightly, "You alright Urashima?"

"Hai, arigato Motoko. I'll be alright thank you. Keitaro refocused his attention on the laptop in front of him.

"Well Urashima, I know I haven't the kindest to you in the past, but if you ever need assistance, let me know." Motoko rose up onto her feet and left the room, closing the door behind her as Keitaro just stared at where she had been.

Wow, first time that's happened.

He shrugged and then he glanced up at the covered hole, glaring at it for a moment before he decided to read the laptop more.

Express how you feel, poetry, art, however you want. Voice your emotions, communicate your feelings through art.

Doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Keitaro spotted the word processing program icon and clicked it. After centering the text alignment, he started to type.

**_Fallen Star, Fallen Wish_**

_Do you see her there? __Standing proud and tall on the hill. H__er flame red hair blowing in the wind, __As her face looks on impassively toward the horizon._

_Then day turned to night, __She noticed me there and smiled. __In that instance I saw a promise, __A promise in the past come to life before me._

_She was one of the Toudai promise, __Then she noticed where I was and screamed.__ I met a fist that night, __Courtesy of her anti-perversionism._

_She was beautiful and sweet, __Yet hidden behind a wall of indifference and loathing. __A demoness of beauty and temptation, __Fueled by a cauldron of misguided judgements and wrong presumptions._

_Tonight a star has fallen, __A promise holds barely by the strings. __Within that promise, __A wish has fallen to its death._

_She's hostile to me, __Berating and wearing me down. __She's the wind, __I am simply sand in her way._

_The time is coming when I won't seek her heart anymore, __For her shell refuses to let me see her as she really is. __I have labored enough on a fallen wish from a fallen star._

He saved the file and smiled slightly. He really did feel better after writing. Now at least he did not feel like stringing up his tenants like he normally would after a Naru encounter. Normally, he'd get smacked somewhere outside Hinata Sou and end up walking his rage off.

He reflected on the years of pain he'd been through with his friends, and no matter how strange it would seem calling someone who sends you airborne your friend, to him, all were friends. People that he forgave by the time he got back from where ever he'd been launched to. He knew himself deep down, before Hawklyn came, that they really didn't mean their actions toward him.

A knock at the door interrupted his ponderings, "Come in." It was Hawklyn.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hawklyn had just finished his share of the chores and decided to take a break. He came into the room and sat down.

"Alright, though, Naru threw a book at me for being too loud." He pointed out his now bandaged ear and Hawklyn looked at it concernedly for a bit then nodded for him to go on.

"Anyway, I guess Motoko came in and tended to my ear. After that, I woke up and continued to read what you had advised me to. Figured I'd write out a poem to ease my thoughts-"

Hawklyn nodded approvingly as he spotted the culprit book askew on the floor. He looked at the title then smiled a bit, "She hit you with _"War and Peace"_, Japanese edition. And I think the phrase is for you to hit the books, not have books hit you." He chuckled at his attempted at humor, then turned serious.

"Ok, any observations on what I've had you read? I told the girls this morning that they need to ask before they leap out and kill you." Hawklyn continued as he watched Keitaro's expression change into thoughtfulness.

"After all, we only get one life to live, even if some of us are extra durable. However, what do you know about facial expressions and body language?"

Keitaro looked into his lap as he thought of this rather odd question, "I can tell when someone's angry." He started as Hawklyn listened, "Its harder to discern when they are happy or what level of happiness they're feeling…" He trailed off as his mind could think of no more to add presently.

Hawklyn nodded, "That's ok." He looked at the recent documents and arched his eyebrows in surprise, "You wrote a poem right?" He smiled as Keitaro nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, in fact, I think poems are wonderful tools in communication." Hawklyn looked to Keitaro again, "May I read this poem aloud at dinner tonight? It might ruffle some feathers, but it would help the others see that you are a good person inside. Or if you don't wish for me to read it aloud-"

"-No, reading aloud would be fine, and I'll do it." Keitaro gulped as he knew the reaction would be from at least one person, but as Hawklyn pointed out. It was a way to express what he felt.

He and Hawklyn continue to chat for a while before Hawklyn took his laptop to his room to, among other things, print off Keitaro's poem.

Above the second floor, Keitaro's room in fact, Naru was deep in thought. Writing out her thoughts in her diary, as if cataloguing memories.

…That its hard for me to show him what I really think. Ever since that time in junior high with The Incident, I've been unable throughout high school to keep a boyfriend…

She kept writing as time went on, then finished with her diary entry. Putting her diary in its usual place, she looked around the room, sighing. She decided to go to the hot springs for a bath…

…Sadly, when she got there, the changing room entrance was blocked by a "Cleaning in Progress" sign, which she ignored. Bending under the sign, she proceeded into the changing room, causing a previously non existent alarm to go off, hence alerting whoever was outside. She growled irritably, "KEITARO!"

Keitaro had decided to go clean the hot spring using what Hawklyn had asked Su to build in order to improve the survivability of the cleaning person. It consisted of a gate with a motion sensor that alerted whoever was cleaning that day that someone was entering the changing room. Keitaro had set up the device not five minutes ago and was cleaning the onsen when all of the sudden, the alarm went off in the changing room followed by Naru's shout.

"KEITARO!"

He gulped and looked inside to see a fuming Naru pointing at the cleaning sign.

"What is this for?"

"The sign?" Keitaro asked for clarity, "Or the alarm?"

"Both!" Naru glared at him as he stuttered before finding his voice.

"W-Well, Hawklyn said it was a way alert me so that when someone was in the changing room, I-"

"-You could spy on them?! Y-you perverted baka!" a fist came from nowhere and Keitaro found himself flying toward the forest.

"At least it won't take long to get back." Keitaro sighed as he closed his eyes for the painful landing.

Hawklyn placed the printed out poem in Keitaro's room with a small note on it that said "Bring to dinner". He had heard the commotion downstairs and sighed, "When will Naru learn?" He asked to the empty hallway, not noticing Motoko behind him descending the stairs.

"When will Naru learn what?" Came the soft voice from behind Hawklyn, causing him to jump.

"Eh? Oh, hi Motoko. When will Naru learn to fully think before she reacts? I find it hard to understand how Keitaro takes it from her. You know, all that she does to him seems to be wearing after a while."

Hawklyn looked out over the expanse of the back area of Hinata Sou, glancing back to her as she stood there.

"I was wondering Motoko, so your write poetry or anything like that?"

Motoko blushed under his question, debating whether to tell him that she did or didn't. "N-not really." She decided to play innocent and was thankful Hawklyn had missed her flushed cheeks. "A-anyway, I need to go meditate more, I'm sorry for bothering you…" She scampered back up the stairs as Hawklyn remained in thought.

"Hope dinner goes well."

Naru had gotten in a relaxing bath after sending Keitaro elsewhere courtesy of her fist. Right now, Naru was relaxing along with her longtime friend Kitsune. Elsewhere, Shinobu was preparing dinner evident by the smells wafting through the main floor of the house, determined to make a very good meal tonight. Keitaro was in his room reading over the printed version of his poem.

Suddenly Shinobu's voice rang out, "Dinner!"

Kitsune, Naru and Su were the first to arrive, followed by Motoko, Keitaro and finally Hawklyn.

As they sat down and prepared to eat, Hawklyn remained standing.

"I would like to call to attention Keitaro. He wrote a small poem this afternoon that I think is quite good."

Keitaro took a deep breath as he stood and began to speak, trying to avoid Naru's eyes but failing as he continued on. While speaking, he looked in each of the girls' eyes, but mostly, it was Naru's eyes he saw.

While Keitaro read the poem, Naru felt her heart ice up as she fought to keep control of her tears. He knew she was in pain, she saw that he could see her pain in her eyes. The words that hurt her the most were at the end and seemed to entrench themselves into her mind.

_The time is coming when I won't seek her heart anymore,_

_For her shell refuses to let me see her as she really is._

_I have labored enough on a fallen wish from a fallen star._

In short, he had said that he was about to give up on her, but, she realized only moments after Keitaro finished, that didn't mean he'd totally shoved her off a cliff. He did say that she still had a chance.

(A/N: Chapter 5 soon)


	5. A Sudden Fall

Density and Perceptions Pt. 5

Previously:

In short, he had said that he was about to give up on her, but, she realized only moments after Keitaro finished, that didn't mean he'd totally shoved her off a cliff. He did say that she still had a chance.

Disclaimer: Are there crop circles in Japan? Do I look like I own LH? Akamatsu has the talent and I don't. Go bug off.

_(Note: Where I mention The Incident in Naru's past, that will be dealt with when we get that far. Right now dealing with other things.)_

She replayed the last few words in her head as she cried there at the table, her food nearly forgotten in the midst of what almost felt to her as a kick in the heart.

_The time is coming when I won't seek her heart anymore,_

_For her shell refuses to let me see her as she really is._

_I have labored enough on a fallen wish from a fallen star._

Those words… Coming from him, from the guy she'd come to love in the past 2 years, sounded like a preparation for war. She was surrounded by him. The pain of his army of words terrorizing her as what seemed like hours in only a minute.

She looked at Keitaro through stained eyes, her tears mucking up her glasses as she looked at him, the pain of her heart, written on her face. Then slowly, those around her witnessed the shell come back over her heart. Slowly, she began to hear again, realized that a few people were trying to get her attention.

"…Naru… Listen, why don't you take your food to your room and eat there? Right now might be better to be alone."

She heard Hawklyn's voice through the storm of her emotional downpour and nodded, too choked up to speak. She tried to pick up her tea but her shaking hands refused.

Kitsune came to her aid, "Come on Naru, you go up and I'll bring your food behind you."

Once Naru and Kitsune left, Motoko looked over to the saddened Keitaro, "You know, that was a beautiful poem you wrote. Even if it was a bit hurtful to Naru. It still was very good Urashima." She smiled a brief gentle smile to encourage him when he looked up at her.

Hawklyn smiled as well, "She's right you know." He spoke softly, "That poem was good, because it voiced what you were feeling when she hurts you. And that is the important thing, letting others know how you feel about whatever goes on. Granted you really hurt Naru with that, but how would she ever know that your feelings weren't invincible along with your body?"

Keitaro nodded slowly as Hawklyn went on, trying to speak for most of those at the table.

Further more Keitaro, we ALL care about you. You don't see Shinobu coming at you with a frying pan do you? And as for Su, her playing could be a bit rough at times, but she still cares under that energetic and hyper personality. She cares about you a lot too. As for Motoko, I'll let her talk to you herself later," Hawklyn shot a glance over at Motoko, "If Motoko wishes to that is… I need to stop trying to dictate things." Hawklyn sighed and muttered a bit.

Motoko smiled a bit at what Hawklyn said and then went back to her meal, glancing to Keitaro every so often. Upon finishing her meal she told Keitaro that she would be on the roof practicing.

During this time, Hawklyn had also finished eating and sighed, knowing he had the hardest job of all. Talking to Naru.

Upstairs, within Naru's room, Kitsune would listen while eating to an extent. Then put her plate down and comfort Naru for a while, listening and trying be there for her…

…After a while she started encouraging Naru to eat, which Naru did as her stomach was rather demanding. After she finished…

"Stay here and I'll take your plates down, ok?" Kitsune was pained to leave her alone even for a short while, but then a knock on the door distracted her.

"Yes?"

"Its Hawklyn." Came the muffled response. "Can I-"

Kitsune opened the door for him.

"-see Naru?" He smiled a bit and looked to where Naru looked like something similar to what a cat might drag in and grimaced a bit.

Kitsune turned to Naru, looking for permission. "Naru, Is it ok if Hawklyn stays here with you while I go down?"

The barely discernable nod from Naru's head sent Kitsune on her way, while within the barriers of Naru's room, Hawklyn was being cautious.

As cautious you might expect a mouse to be around a sleeping snake.

Hawklyn stood a little ways from the door, gazing at the dipped head of the heart-rended girl, he decided to ask a very simple question, "Want a hug?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he registered her against him, crying resuming after a little restbit. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "Cry it out… Talk it out, however you wish to let it out." He whispered quietly to her, "Just make sure you let it out." He stroked her hair gently as she wept…

Last night for half the Hinata residents faded from memory as they slept, for the other half, especially one Naru Narusegawa, the memories refused to back down. The night had been hell for her. The dreamworld she visited was torture. So it could be surmised that when she woke up, she still needed a healthy dose of sleep. She looked at the board her Liddo-kun was on and scowled. The debate within had begun.

-What you gonna do now?-

_Huh?_

-I'm your heart.-

_Oh, well go away._

-Sorry, I can't do that. But what I can do is advise you to be nicer to Keitaro.-

_Why should I do that? He's made totally clear how he feels-._

-Yes, we still have one more chance to do things right. It might help if we go somewhere for a few days so you can figure me out.-

_That sounds like a plan._

Naru began to pack a bag for her journey. She felt drained emotionally and she knew she wasn't going to get any better if she stayed here. She knew there was too much temptation to simply keep smashing Keitaro into the sky, which, judging from what he'd read last night, was a bad idea.

There was a buzzing noise from her Liddo-kun, more precisely, under her Liddo-kun. She sighed and moved the board, allowing for Keitaro's head to poke through.

"Good morning Naru." Keitaro looked around as he pulled himself up, "I apologize for the intrusion, but I felt I should talk to you about last night."

Naru sat beside him nodding, "Yeah, I guess I should talk to you as well." She looked down at her hands, searching for the right words to say. "Keitaro, what you said last night in that poem… It just hit me hard how much I've mistreated you. I pretty much thought you were immortal, considering your attitude has always been such."

She trailed off as Keitaro looked ready to respond, his eyes looking slowly up to catch at hers.

"Naru… My feelings aren't immortal, they can be put in a blender like any other human being. I still love you, but as I said to you last night. This cannot keep up. You need to start to change or else we will never have the kind of relationship desired. Yet I cannot force you to change for me. You must want to change for yourself." He looked down into the hole again. "Where you going?"

Naru looked down into the hole with him, "K-Kyoto… I need to be away from here for a while."

Keitaro nodded and started to reorient himself to slip back into his room. "Well, be careful Naru." He said as he slipped into the hole.

Naru sighed sadly as she replaced the board over the hole and turned back to packing. She was going to visit her family for how long she didn't know. She just packed enough for a weeks stay and would figure out where to go from there.

Kitsune was awake, barely. She hadn't moved from her bed yet as she was still contemplating her life in her mind. She thought back to the stunning revelation that Keitaro had _very_ bravely stood up and told everyone that Naru had pretty much one more chance to clean up her act.

She privately applauded Keitaro's courage to stand up and voice the injustices against himself by Naru. Yet, she had realized as she'd studied her long time friend's face, that Keitaro's words were a slap in the face of everything Naru had worked on to build her shell.

With one piece of paper, he had managed to break her tough girl shell and exposed her to everyone. He had given her an option though, she could change her reactions. But Kitsune knew Naru better then that, she doubted Naru would be able to change. Her fear was that Keitaro would actually go through with his last words. The last words which had absolutely shattered Naru's shield.

Kitsune was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Naru with a few pieces of Luggage, "Kitsune, I'd thought I'd tell you that I'm going to Kyoto."

Kitsune nodded, "Sort yourself out hmm?" She smiled understandingly at her friend as Naru nodded.

"Yes, figure out where to go from here. I need to get myself back to a semblance of normal." Naru said with a touch of humor.

Kitsune stood up as she nodded, "Yeah… You be careful and take care. Call before you return." She hugged her friend tightly and then smiled, looking in her friends eyes, "Go on."

Naru smiled , grabbing her bags and going downstairs, bidding a farewell to Shinobu before exiting the building.

Motoko sighed as she finished her meditation for the morning, sighing as it came back to her for the umpteenth time. Dinner last night had been a most interesting experience.

She had witnessed Keitaro read his first poem in public and seen how it affected Naru.

_Affected? More like destroyed. _She nodded at her thoughts.

Yes, Keitaro had given Naru what could only be described as a slap to the head with coming out about how he felt over Naru's violence. She was proud of him having finally spoken out his feelings, yet she was aghast at how Naru had been so obviously ripped apart by what he'd said.

Privately, Motoko admitted to herself with a blush, Keitaro's poem had given her hope. There really was a chance for her with-. _Woah! What am I thinking? Bad brain, Bad! _She chastised herself for thinking such thoughts about a male.

She decided to pull out some paper and write her thoughts.

_**Him **_

_I saw him first as not a friend,_

_But vile perverted male._

_Little did I know just how much he would show me,_

_Or just how much I would come to respect him._

_I have had the way of the sword,_

_Imprinted into me my entire life._

_Do I stop to listen to my heart?_

_Or should I continue my quest for perfection?_

_In my mind and thoughts,_

_He is the one who triggered these new feelings._

_His care and undying love for each of us,_

_He is so much a part of this house now._

_There is not a moment in time,_

_That I do not think of him._

_He affects even my quest for the sword,_

_And I've blamed him in the past for my thoughts._

_I look back on it now,_

_Seeing myself hurl him against a barrier in punishment._

_Thinking I was acting in protection of my friends,_

_But now realizing that they were mostly accidents._

_He made me realize something,_

_I look up to him as a symbol of love and care._

_My feelings for him are great in number,_

_What he accomplished yesterday earned him more of my respect._

_The one whom I thought was his,_

_Would have been his partner._

_Was pushed away in a cloudburst of tears,_

_By his sudden burst of emotion._

_I have heard that there is a limit to which people can take no more,_

_No more pain or suffering on their shoulders._

_Now I believe it,_

_With watching him, listening to his voice._

_I know how I feel about him,_

_Even though I try to deny that I do have these thoughts._

_My heart comes back undaunted,_

_Presenting my mind with a gourmet of Him._

_I can't resist my own heart,_

_Especially at night in dreams._

_The flame grows into a fire,_

_Brightening day by day for him._

_Is he the one I need?_

Motoko sat back and looked at what she'd just wrote, a bit shocked in spite of herself.

Then a knock sounded at her door and she hid the poem in her notepad and shoved under her futon, trying to appear relaxed, "Enter."

Keitaro poked his head inside her room, "Motoko, I was wondering if we could spar a bit." He paused as Motoko's face seemed to blush into a supernova before return somewhat to normal.

Motoko was a bit surprised, "You want to spar with me Keitaro?" She repeated, still shocked that he would inquire about such a thing.

Keitaro nodded, "Yes, it would give you more practice and I'd like to help you out more as well."

Motoko got over her shock, "Very well, allow me 5 minutes to get ready."

Keitaro bowed out of the room, "Hai, as you wish."

On the roof, Keitaro and Motoko stood, both were meters apart facing each other. Eyes Locked on each other, as if trying to intimidate the other into the first move.

Keitaro attacked, his blade angling down and to the right. Motoko dodged to left, with nothing more then a brief notice of their changed positions, they dueled some more.

After a while, Motoko knew Keitaro was getting tired, he was getting slower and breathing harder. She sheathed her sword after a couple more exchanges, "Enough Keitaro, you must rest."

Keitaro, who usually wanted to go on was bent over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He actually nodded to Motoko, "Yes… rest now." He tried roll back into a sitting position…

…When he found himself rolling down the roof…

…Motoko watches with a look of horror on her face as she is too close to the door to get to him in time…

…He feels the roof give away to air…

…He sees Motoko at the edge of the roof, trying something…

…Motoko watches as her ki attack manages to pet Keitaro a few meters from the rock he would've landed on…

…Keitaro feels pain shoot up his leg as it makes contact with the ground first…

…Blackness ensues…

**_(A/N: I just dislike describing fight scenes. I would appreciate the help in trying to make the fight scenes better… As you may have noticed, I like poetry. I'll try not to write too many poems but it depends on the character's mood. And I know that the characters are a little ooc in this story. But that's what makes a fanfic is slightly out of kilter characters. Thank you for the encouragement, those who RnR this with nearly every chapter. Comments are welcomed too. Its starting to get to the point where I direct the plot towards the manga version a bit. Anyway. Till next time. RnR!)_**


	6. An Honorable Love

Density and Perception Pt 6

Previously:

…Motoko watches as her ki attack manages to pekt Keitaro a few meters from the rock he would've landed on…

…Keitaro feels pain shoot up his leg as it makes contact with the ground first…

…Blackness ensues…

_**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, this is not the number for Ken Akamatsu, who created LH, Please redial now.**_

_**(Don't own LH, )**_

_**(Note: This chapter may seem a bit rushed at first… but it'll even out.)**_

**An Honorable Love**

In the hospital, Motoko sat accompanied by Haruka. Keitaro was in surgery, had been for over an hour. Motoko sat looking at the floor thinking.

Immediately after the accident, Motoko had called Haruka to explain what happened and she in turned had called the paramedics. After the hospital going entourage had left. Hawklyn had gone to the toolshed and started fixing up a simple rope fence for the time being, acting on both Motoko's and Haruka's wishes. Kitsune had stayed back with Su and Shinobu who would over to visit later in the day.

Motoko had gone back to Hinata at Haruka's urging to compose and talk to the others about how Keitaro was faring.

She was in the living area with the other residents, attempting to explain his condition to them.

"Right now, he is awake, doctors say he'll be able to come back in a few days."

Shinobu looked a bit forlorn as Motoko glanced at her, feeling trhe same anguish that Motoko had felt the night before, nearly the same anyway. Considering that Motoko had seen what happened and Shinobu had not. "Can we go see him?"

Motoko sighed and nodded, "Yes we may-"

The phone rang, causing Kitsune to hustle over to answer it. "Moshi Moshi…… Oh, hi Naru, how are you?…… That's good. Listen, there's been some excitement here lately… Yeah, Keitaro's in the hospital with a broken leg."

"_Nani? How did it happen?"_

"Apparently, he was on the roof with Motoko, helping her practice. Not sure what happened, but he fell off the roof."

"_I'm coming back tomorrow." _The sound of a dial tone filled Kitsune's mind. Hanging up, She sighed and walked out to where the others were,

"Naru's coming back tomorrow."

The reactions were varied. Motoko simply nodded as if that were what had been expected. "Well, I better get back to the hospital, check up on Keitaro."

Before then, she went to her room and grabbed her notebook, thinking it might help her pass the time at the hospital. Along the way down the stairs, she thought of what she'd written the previous day, and how much Keitaro had impacted her life. She'd never admit that to any of her housemates, for the simple reason that she didn't trust them enough. This specifically brought thoughts of Kitsune to mind, and how she'd do anything to blackmail anyone.

Motoko led the group down the steps and toward the hospital, still lost in thought among the conversations. Simply too focused on thinking and what was ahead of her to listen to what was behind her. She thought over the past few days.

Keitaro reading a poem to them at dinner, nearly confessing his love for Naru and yet tearing into her at the same time for all the abuse she heaped on him. Everyone knew that Keitaro was enthralled with Naru, and with Naru's cloudburst of tears as he read the finishing lines… Well, one could only guess at what his words meant to her.

Then there was yesterday, where Naru had left for Kyoto for no one really knew how long. Motoko herself had written up her feelings for him in the book she carried. She didn't know whether she would read it to him when he was asleep or later when he was awake and they were alone. She shook her head gently to clear her thoughts as she came to the hospital.

Leading the pack of Hinatans to Keitaro's room, Motoko paused to greet Haruka, "Haruka-san, is he awake?"

Haruka nodded silently and returned to reading one of those magaizines the hospital provides to kill time with.

Motoko nodded and stepped inside Keitaro's room, the rest of the group following her. She heard Shinobu gasp out behind her as Motoko took one of the few chairs in the room.

"Oh sempai." Shinobu went to Keitaro's side as he smiled and turned toward the voice, brightening as he saw Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu, How are you?" He smiled and squeezed her hand a little.

She blushed, averting her eyes as she spoke, "G-good…"

Kitsune interrupted Shinobu, her excitement in seeing the landlord just had to bubble over. "Hey Keitaro," She greeted with a smile, "How ya doin? Oh yeah… Never mind that…" She giggled a bit.

-

Naru was at the train station, waiting for her train as she reehashed the past few days in her mind. She had originally planned to spend at least a week in Kyoto with family, but when she heard of Keitaro being in the hospital. She decided to go back that day.

The train she was waiting for arrived, and she boarded after a few seconds wait, finding a seat and traveling back into thought again.

_Why did Keitaro fall? _Kitsune had told her that it had happened during a practioce session with Motoko. Kitsune also had commented that Motoko had appeared to be a little more at ease around Keitaro. Which raised warning bells in Naru's mind. Keitaro was hers, he wasn't up for sale or rent, poem or no poem.

Speaking of poems, she was still in shock that Keitaro had taken off the gloves and spoke his mind. _Am I really that close to losing him?_ She wondered as she stared out the windows of the train toward the scenery she'd already memorized long ago.

She was going to stop by the hospital to see him before she headed home, she mused. She just wanted to see him, and perhaps ralk to him if he was awake. She leaned her head against the window and slowly dozed off into a motion induced slumber.

-

Motoko smiled behind the others as she saw them out the door of Keitaro's room. It had been enjoyable for Keitaro to interact with Kitsune and Shinobu for a while. They had filled him in on the goings on around the Hinata Sou, everything from Hawklyn giving ideas to Su about ways to improve the safety of the place to the mundane daily routine.

Motoko closed her eyes and reflected on what Shinobu and Kitsune had relayed. Hawklyn appeared to be an enigma. He would come for meals, sometimes associate and spend time with Su. Then, if he got the urge to or something occurred, he would talked to one of the tenants about whatever under the sun. He seemed to be a good listener, and yet, much of the time, he stayed in his room.

She sighed as looked over at Keitaro, his chest undulating with the rhythm of life, his leg hoisted up within a noose as he layed in the hospital bed. He appeared to be napping at the moment, which encouraged her to take out her notebook and read what she had documented of her thoughts yesterday.

As she read through her own poem, she thought of Keitaro, his kindness, care, the ever forgiving person who never complained about the many beatings he received. She knew though, that he did have limits. Boundaries that had been crossed a couple days ago, and still he forgave, even after the treatment that she and Naru had heaped on him in the past.

She caressed the pages of her notebook lightly, quietly turning them as she reviewed her thoughts and actions of the recent past. With a sighed, she looked up to find Keitaro gazing to her softly.

"Motoko… Come, sit by me please." He requested with a gentle smile, watching she quietly moved closer to him.

"I'd like to thank you for your help last night, and especially today. Helping me around and assisting the nurses and all."

"Ur-Keitaro, enough. You don't need to thank me, consider this to be part of a payment for what I've done to you in the past. You've saved me a couple times, you've helped all of us, sometimes at your own expense or injury." Motoko looked at his hand while she spoke, blushing lightly as she continued.

"You have affected me greatly Keitaro, You're a wonderful person to be around you know, and I appreciate how much you care for all of us." She felt what had to be his fingers touch hers in a slow, reassuring manner. Her cheeks tinting toward a cherry hue as she felt him caress her hand, fighting a small giggle from the sensation.

"You do know," She commented playfully with a gentle smile, "That that does tickle?"

He smirked a bit, then reverted to a smile as he held her hand in his for a time. "W-would you like to know how I wrote that first poem?" He looked toward her as she nodded in reply, Then he looked away in thought and spoke quietly.

"It was while I was reading what Hawklyn asked me to read. I think I must've caused some sort of disturbance to upset Naru as I heard the board sliding away. Next thing I know, I hear a "Keep quiet and don't do anything perverted." And that's when I felt pain around my ear and I blacked out." He looked over at Motoko thoughtfully, "Next thing I know, I'm feeling some soft hands cradling my head while its tended to. Thank you Motoko for your help in that."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before continuing, "Then I read some more about how I should express my emotions and decided to write a poem on his laptop…" He briefly gazed down the length of his body toward the foot of the bed. "I didn't know Hawklyn would have me read it out loud at dinner, but he encouraged me to do so, saying it would be theraputic." He sighed again, "I didn't think Naru would take it so hard…"

-

At the station, Naru had just gotten off and began her walk toward the hospital. She was a bit upset with Keitaro, not that she could really blame him fully, as she couldn't help but know that in some respects, he was right about her. She looked up and saw the hospital ahead.

-

Motoko opened up her notebook as she spoke, "Urashima-san, you've helped me to see a lot more then what I had been seeing. You've opened my eyes to accept that I can be both a woman and a warrior. Yet to me, the way of the sword is my first calling…" She trailed off, looking into the notebook nervously, then she began speaking again. "I would like to follow your courageous example and read to you a poem that I wrote, if I may?"

Keitaro nodded, wide eyed, his face shrouded in a veil of faint embarrassment. "Go ahead."

Motoko took a deep breath and started reading, dividing looking in her notebook with gazing up at him as his face became ever more so shocked at the kind words he was hearing.

-

Meanwhile, Naru had just gotten up to the floor where Keitaro was and was looking for his room.

_Voices…_

Walking on.

_Voices…_

Walking on.

_Motoko's voice…_

Walking on, wait a minute, _Motoko's voice_?! She backed up to listen, noticing that she was outside Keitaro's room. She started to open the wider and stopped, her ears focusing on Motoko's voice. It looked like she was reading something to him…

"…_know how I feel about him, Even tho I try to deny that I do have these thoughts…"_

Motoko seemed to be telling him her feelings. Even as a burst of anger erupted within her, she managed to keep a lid on her temper and listen.

"…_My heart comes back undaunted, Presenting my mind with a gourmet of Him… I can't resist my own heart, Especially at night in dreams._ _Where the flame grows into a fire, Brightening day by day for him…"_

_NO MOTOKO! He's mine you hear me? MINE! _Naru thought with trembling anger. _How dare she try to steal him from her!_ Naru was so lost in thoughts of anger that she never noticed that Motoko had noticed her standing there, but when she did. Naru glared at her for all she was worth and then turned to go.

Motoko kept reading until she was done, not letting the brief glimpse of Naru startle her reading. She would reflect on what she had seen later on. She returned her focus to Keitaro as she finished her poem.

"So Keitaro, what do you think of it?"

Keitaro was still in a bit of shock at the depth of the poem, "That was really good Motoko, I loved it. Whoever the guy is must be a very lucky person indeed."

Motoko slapped her forehead mentally and forced herself to be calm. _He's still quite the dense one I see. Sigh…_ "Keitaro, that was about you," She stated, gazing into his eyes and subsequently finding herself wishing for a streetmap within the dark depths of his visage. "I love you Keitaro."

They smiled at eachother, Keitaro having found himself tongue twistered while his mind grappled and pondered the situation he was in. "I should get some sleep now Motoko, rest well." With that, he dozed off into a restful sleep.

Which left Motoko aware that she was now free to ponder upon the events of earlier.

Mainly, Naru's appearance.

In reflection, she realized that Naru had in fact been glaring daggers at her during the time she was reading to Keitaro. Motoko considered it an awesome feat to have kept reading while Naru was at the door, It had been a tremendous statement to Naru, she realized then. That she had effectively challenged Naru for Keitaro's affections. Motoko had put her heart beside Naru's where Keitaro was concerned.

Motoko's eyes widened in realization of what she had done in retrospect, then she smiled.

_In love there is sometimes war. You must fight for your heart and your honor. _She would not back down from this challenge. Her claim had been placed and she swore to guard that claim with her life.

**_(A/N: Apologies that it took me over the weekend to finish this chapter. The first part was really hard for me to get and I apologize if its not as smoothly written as it could be. Also, I'm only focusing on Motoko, Naru and Keitaro for right now. Makes it easier for me to write at the moment. Also, if there's any spelling errors, let me know. RnR please.)_**


	7. Two Claims, One Island

Density and perceptions Pt 7

Previously:

_In love there is sometimes war. You must fight for your heart and your honor. _She would not back down from this challenge. Her claim had been placed and she swore to guard that claim with her life.

Disclaimer: The Lawyers ways will lead us to hell. Akamatsu wont sell LH. So I cant buy it anyway before I die. Don't own LH.

_**(Note: Chapters 3-5 have been spellchecked. I really don't like the quickedit linespacing… Also, Some slightly OOC characters. Apologies for rough spots in the plot.)**_

**Two Claims, One Island**

The girl sighed as she came upon the mountainous steps to Hinata Sou. Looking up at the place where she lived, then starting the slow torturous climb to face her other family. The family that may well be broken in her mind. Motoko had been Naru's ally in the war against perverts and males for a couple years, and those few years held a lot of memories.

Now all that had given way to a new reality. A reality in which one male held their affections, yes, the guy was clumsy, and in her mind, perverted. She was fast beginning to realize that a few people were prepared to challenge her claim on Keitaro's heart.

Shinobu for instance, had had a crush on Keitaro which blossomed into love after only a few short months. Yet Keitaro had taken no notice of her simply thinking of her as a friend. It didn't mean that Shinobu realized that however, as she still try to get him to notice that she loved him more then that. To his credit though, Keitaro resisted the efforts of the young kawaii chef.

Motoko had virtually sneaked up on her and had challenge her dominance over Keitaro's heart within seeming minutes of Naru's emotional explosion. Like two competing countries for the same treasure, Motoko had landed her own exploration party on the island that was Keitaro's heart. From then on, Naru had the feeling that it would be ugly.

Naru reached the top of the steps, her sore back a testament to the long foot journey from the station. She entered the building and proceeded to go up to her room to unpack.

As she unpacked, she thought of her friends over the last few years, and wondered what would become of the ones she had now. She absently flung the shoes she'd packed at the floor in frustration and sat on the futon, gazing down at her feet deep in thought.

After a few minutes, she looked for some paper. Finding some, she grabbing the nearest writing utensil and began to write.

**Treasure is Mine  
**

_Somewhere on an island,  
__There lies a buried treasure.  
__A treasure which can only be uncovered,  
__If the island itself is under your control._

_The treasure is not unlike love,  
__And the island unto a heart.  
__Circling around this island are two boats,  
__Waiting for the time to land._

_However, only one boat will land,  
__Leaving the other to go on searching.  
__There is no sign of weakness in either boat,  
__Neither will yield to the other._

_Yet, one must back down from the challenge,  
__But it will not be me._

Naru smirked and yawned, thus stretching her lithe form over her futon and slowly falling asleep.

** Dream SequiVision >**

Within Naru's dream, she is suddenly in a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. In the distance, there lies a small island.

Naru starts to row toward this island, finding it fairly hard to gain ground as the current is going against her. By the time she reaches the island, she is rather tired from all the rowing done. Her clothes are pretty much soaked through in perspiration, the combination of the midday sun and the work.

Luckily for her, the island has a special current orbiting all its own. So Naru manages to relax just maintaining her place in the orbiting current.

On the island, tied to a tree, is Keitaro. He appears to be secured there by a heavy length of chain wrapped around his legs and torso with a padlock. In her noticing of all this, she almost doesn't see a second boat appear on the scene as it arrives while Naru is on the opposite side of the island.

Then a voice rang out from the sky above, "Behold, there is one key on the island to rescue Keitaro. In order to get the key, you must defeat those who oppose you to gain the key to his heart." It strangely sounded almost like Tsuruko's voice.

She shook that thought off and began watching for her adversary, which didn't take long as she spotted a similar rowboat coming up behind her. The person in that boat looked very familiar…

"Motoko?!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "So you're the upstart I need to kill…" Naru growled out across the still waters.

The dream Motoko's face contorted into a snarl as some more words were hurled back at Naru as she watched the dream Motoko get closer. The eyes of her enemy full of fury that rivaled Naru's own hair in intensity. "No, to the contrary Narusegawa, I will be the victor here. You will be fed on by the sharks."

Naru glared back spitefully at the dream Motoko who was now nearly ramming the bow of her boat into Naru's stern. "You must enjoy a deathwish… Pervert lover."

The dream Motoko laughed, amused by Naru's latest choice of insults. "Well, it takes one to know one, wench."

Naru suddenly lunged for the dream Motoko's throat, only to find her footing faltering as her own boat shot forward as she lunged for the dream Motoko's boat. Her fingers catching the bow of the boat as her feet dug into the stern wall of her own boat, leaving her helplessly stretched out with nearly her entire body dangling over the waters.

The dream Motoko cackled as Naru tried to desperately pull her own boat back closer to her with almost no avail. Naru heard the sound of metal leaving a sheath and cursed at her luck.

"It is not wise to make sudden fast motions in a smaller rowboat, Narusegawa. Such a pity you did not learn that lesson before you came here." The dream Motoko placed her sword at Naru's neck and whispered softly in her ear, "He is mine, once mine, always mine Naru."

Naru screamed out as the dream Motoko raised up her sword from where the blade had rested for an instant on her neck. "NO!!"

** Dream SequiVision off> **

Naru woke up, her eyes wide as footfalls reached her done and Kitsune peered inside.

"Something wrong Naru?" Kitsune inquired as she entered sat by Naru to gently offer comfort.

Naru accepted the hug, but then sighed softly, "No, its ok, just a dream I had." She looked to Kitsune, "Thank you for checking on me though, I appreciate it."

Kitsune nodded and got off the futon as she made her way to the door, "What are friends for Naru?" She smiled and left Naru in darkness upon leaving.

Naru shrunk back under the covers to slowly fall asleep again…

-

Motoko was fast approaching sleep, as Keitaro had fell into the rhythmic patterns of sleep a few minutes ago. Motoko looked around the room before settling her gaze back on the young man who was her landlord. _He looks so peaceful._ She thought smiling softly as she stretched out her lengthy form and slowly dozed off to sleep…

** Dream SequiVision >**

"Sister." The voice spoke and Motoko turned around to find her older sister addressing her.

"What is it?"

Tsuruko regarded her as she continued to speak. "The Urashimas request your presence dear sister. Prince Keitaro is ripe for the song of Love. You are requested to go to The Urashima stronghold and speak with his father."

Motoko bowed to her sister, "It shall be done Sister." Then turned and left the building…

** dream fading out then back in >**

Motoko found herself astride a horse coming up on the stronghold to see a group of very royal looking men. One of which cried to her in greeting.

"Hey there! State your business!"

Motoko dismounted and bowed before the noble Urashima group. "Greetings, I come from the Aoyama Dojo. My sister said you had sent for me M'Lord?"

The large authority nodded in reply, "Yes… Motoko, isn't it?" He grunted to her nod and continued. "Well, its like this. Prince Keitaro has become of the age where we feel that it is important for him to marry. However, to this end, there has been no suitable mate found within this area. Since there were no volunteers found here, I had notices sent to the neighboring areas." He paused, looking toward her, as if inviting her to comment.

"Do you mean the Narusegawa Clan of the Nippon region M'Lord?" Motoko asked, since she figured the only neighbors the Urashimas had were the Aoyamas and Narusegawas.

The Lord nodded, smiling a brief approving smile, "Very good M'Lady. There is one from there also who wishes the heart of the prince for herself. Anyway, the Price is locked in a tower surrounded by a moat. Only one princess will be able to enter the tower to claim him. Only one princess will be the victor, the other will die by her hand."

Motoko nodded, "Your majesty, I'm most grateful for your information. I thank you."

The king smiled to her, "Enough talk Miss Aoyama. Go, and may the gods smile on you this day."

** Dream fade out, fade in >**

This time, Motoko found herself in a fair sized clearing with a tower in the middle surrounded by a moat. A horse draped in red, stood at the waters edge, drinking its fill. Nearby, a woman, draped in matching red, stood gazing at the tower, she turned towards the rustling as Motoko dismounted.

Motoko was not surprised with who was there, and began slowly approaching her. "Lady Naru…" She called as she came closer to the dream Naru.

The dream Naru smirked at her, "Lady Motoko… It has come to this has it not?" She gestured around them, mainly referring to the tower and its sole occupant."

Motoko nodded, "Yes it has, if there's one last kind thing to say to you. You were good friend before today Naru."

The dream Naru smiled and nodded, "Likewise Motoko. To this day, we had a goof friendship. A pity you will not leave this place alive." She lunged forward as she finished the last statement, intending to close the distance between them in a hurry.

Motoko drew her sword and leapt aside at the last minute slashing down at the dream Naru's legs, hoping to quickly immobilize her, but managing only to cut off part of the dream Naru's right shoes heel. She turned as Naru went past her, keeping her eyes on the target. She decided to try one of her strikes.

"CUTTING EVIL STRIKE!"

The sudden air current flew towards the dream Naru, knocking her down and against a nearby tree as Motoko charged in, her blade pointed towards the dream Naru's neck.

The dream Naru opened her eyes and dodged, sacrificing the red veil she had worn in exchange for her life.

Motoko had encountered a problem: Her sword was quite stuck. She pulled and tugged, but was unable to budge it when she suddenly received a knuckle sandwich to her mouth. Knocking her down and almost out.

The dream Naru cackled evilly and withdrew a dagger from her ankle and laid the blade on Motoko's neck. "Looks like I'll be in Keitaro's bed tonight-"

Motoko screamed out in terror, cutting her off as she felt the knife go deeper, "NOOooo!"

** Dream SequiVision Off >**

Motoko's eyes shot open as she caught her breath, looking around the room as she realized where she was. Keitaro had his head up and looking at her with concern.

"You ok Motoko?"

She nodded slowly, after recovering her breath, replying. "Yes, thank you Keitaro-san. It was a nightmare, but I'll be ok now." She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile as he nodded,

"Ok, I'll try to get more sleep then." He turned over as to try to get comfortable again.

She got up and went over to him, "I'll be back in a while ok? I'm gonna get some fresh air." She smiled and left the room as Keitaro again settled into somewhat peaceful dreams…

Motoko headed for the waiting area on this floor, it wasn't more then a couple chairs by the elevators, but it would suffice for her. She looked around as she sat down, noting that it looked dead at nearly 5am. She nodded to herself and opened her notebook to a clean sheet.

**My Prince's Heart  
**

_A heart shines out like a fire,  
__Burning those who wish to touch.  
__For the fail to read the instructions given,  
__Inscribed at the base of the tower._

_Only one maiden's heart may enter this tower,  
__After she has conquered her competitors with victory.  
__This is the rule that all must abide,  
__Or his heart will not be claimed._

_I have found myself to be worthy of this Prince's heart,  
__Who dareth me to a duel of death for him?  
__Any others who claim him but me shall perish,  
__Impaled on my sword._

_I love the prince's heart,  
__And wish it to be mine.  
__The Prince's heart will be mine._

The sun arose that morning, bright and cheery, enlightening the skies and earth with enjoyable rays of warmth. In one section called Hinata, a well known building by local standards, was the place where excitement was growing, due to the landlords return from the purgatorial hell otherwise known as the hospital.

After breakfast, Hawklyn was in the hall on the stairway, sitting to one side as he did stuff on his laptop, allowing Naru and others to go by him from breakfast.

"Hey Hawklyn-san, could we talk a minute? My room."

Hawklyn looked up to Naru, "Huh? Oh sure…" He closed his laptop and followed her into her room.

Naru showed him the poem she'd written last night, to which Hawklyn nodded approvingly.

"Very good work Naru."

"Is it possible I could read it like Keitaro read his at dinner tonight?"

Hawklyn shrugged, "Sure, its not my decision, go ahead if you like."

Naru smiled, "Thank you."

Hawklyn tilted his head at her a bit, "So, mind if I inquire about why you wrote that poem?"

Naru frowned, "I'd rather not say too much, except I went to see Keitaro and I saw Motoko in there reading something to him. Decided to get back here then."

"Ah." Hawklyn nodded and gave her a smile, "Well, keep up the good writing." He encouraged, disappearing from her room as quickly as he'd spoken.

Naru looked at where he'd been then went downstairs to help with preparations for Keitaro's return.

** Later that day, 2 PMish>**

Motoko helped support Keitaro while the older woman went to sign him out and such. Then they helped him out to the disabled person transport for easier portage back to Hinata.

The ride was nice and smooth, unlike Seta's van or whatnot, and was actually uneventful. Meaning that no moods or cigarette packs were thus dropped. The van dropped them off near the foot of the Hinata Sou steps, then drove off as Haruka, carrying the bag with Keitaro's personal effects, assisted Motoko somewhat in help Keitaro up the stairs…

…Where everyone was waiting them.

Keitaro smiled at the support and asked for them to go inside, telling them he's be there in a bit. The crowd dd as they were told while Hawklyn stayed back to help.

"So, how was the hospital Keitaro-san?"

Keitaro made a so-so gesture and smiled slightly, "It was alright except for the food."

Hawklyn chuckled, "Yep… Hospital food is strange…"

Motoko finally ventured into the conversation, "Um… Can I read a poem tonight at dinner Keitaro?" She looked to him, her face trying to be as impassive as possible, in order not to give her feelings away.

Keitaro nodded slowly, "Sure, would love to hear another of your poems Motoko."

As they entered the house, Keitaro commented aloud, "Ya know you guys, I need to go to my room and rest up before dinner ok?"

They all nodded, Su being a little disappointed however in what he just said. Seeing Su frown, Hawklyn smiled, "Come on Su, lets go play some UT 04."

At this, Su brightened up and took off with Hawklyn following up the stairs.

Everyone else began filter away to some area of the house as Keitaro went up the stairs, helped by Haruka toward his room. After helping her nephew to his futon, Haruka admonished him to be careful and get lots of rest. To which Keitaro nodded and lay there, eyes closed, resting…

…Until the recently installed PA system blared to life. Shinobu's voice sounding like thunder as she spoke. "Hello, Chef Shinobu here to inform you all that dinner is ready. Tonight there is a special seating arrangement due to a couple poetic presentations after dinner, so please be aware of that upon your arrival in the dining room. At any rate, come down to eat." The PA clicked off, leaving a startled Landlord to assemble his thoughts and crutches to assist in his travel to the table. Hoping for a quiet evening tonight.

Unknown to him, fate had other plans…

_**(A/N: Outdone myself I suppose. Next chapter will be interesting. This chapter.. two poems.. two dreams… Hardhats anyone? The tension is building… RnR! Also, any games or music I happen to name in this chapter or others are not owned by me, I just own copy of the finished product, not the product itself.)**_


	8. I'll Take the Tension Steak, Well Done

Density and Perceptions PT 8

Previously:

…Until the recently installed PA system blared to life. Shinobu's voice sounding like thunder as she spoke. "Hello, Chef Shinobu here to inform you all that dinner is ready. Tonight there is a special seating arrangement due to a couple poetic presentations after dinner, so please be aware of that upon your arrival in the dining room. At any rate, come down to eat." The PA clicked off, leaving a startled Landlord to assemble his thoughts and crutches to assist in his travel to the table. Hoping for a quiet evening tonight.

Unknown to him, fate had other plans…

_**Disclaimer: Don't own LH or any other copyrighted stuff that may be used in this fic.**_

_**(Note: Can you feel the tension yet?**_

**_Godsbane: Yes, a story is good when it just leaves you hanging in midair several yards away from a cliff. Course, that's my intent. Anyway. On with it…)_**

**I'll Take the Tension Steak, Well Done**

There is something to be said about dinner music, particularly the music that emenated from the speakers. A low mourning type of music, not that Keitaro paid it all that much attention as he focused primarily on getting down the stairs. He saw Hawklyn standing at the table as he slowly made his way into the dining room.

_ka-thunk_

Hawklyn turned to greet the landlord as he hobbled into the room. "Keitaro-san… You sit right there at the head of the table…" He trailed off as Keitaro sat down and shinobu came from the kitchen with a load of steaming food. "May I assist you Shinobu? It would please to help."

Shinobu smiled and nodded, "Sure Sempai." She gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen as first Kitsune then Naru appeared.

Kitsune came down with Naru behind her only to stop at the odd arrangement that was the seating for tonight. "So where do I sit?"

Naru eyed the table, then sat down where she usually would, save for Keitaro to her right, it would be absolutely normal. "Beside me I guess." Naru muttered as she fingered the folded paper that was now in her lap as both Hawklyn and Shinobu carried more food to the table.

Keitaro inhaled the alluring scents before him, "Mmmm, smells wonderful Shinobu."

Shinobu blushed and stuttered in reply, "T-thank you S-sempai." Before seeking shelter in the kitchen to recover her composure.

Hawklyn had placed the final large dish and finally took a seat at the other end of the table. He prepared himself for a good meal, inclining his head toward Keitaro a bit, "So, you ready rediscover real food Keitaro?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, very much so Hawklyn-san, especially with Shinobu's cooking."

Shinobu, who was coming back to the dining table with the last of the foodstuffs, blushed crimson at the compliment, but still placed the final dishes and went to her own seat that was to the right of Keitaro. No one got the chance to comment as they heard some footfalls of the last two residents approach.

Time is relative to different people. Yet, in Hinata Sou, time slowed down as Su raced to her seat from where she had been behind Motoko.

Keitaro noted the sudden stiffening of Naru's face as she glanced behind him, towards Motoko. He briefly wondered what was going on and hoped that he would survive the experience. He suddenly wondered if coming down had been a good idea.

Kitsune noticed her friend go tense as Motoko came into the room. She wondered why her long time friend was upset at Motoko. Naru had been rather moody all day, but judging by how Hawklyn was acting, she had a feeling that she'd find out later.

Shinobu was clearly perplexed by today's events. First, Hawklyn had talked to her about 3 hours earlier about dinner and poetry. Second, Naru had been acting really strange ever since she got back, and third, the room atmosphere had seemed to take a dive towards the lower temperatures when Motoko had come into the room. She decided, upon seeing Naru's coldness toward Motoko, that she would eventually know what occurred.

Su had noticed that Motoko's demeanor had been a bit distracted ever since she had come back with Keitaro. She tried to get Motoko to play with her a bit, but she sensed that it still hadn't helped much and had left her alone for a while before dinner. However, her mind was on the food in front of her, and not on the dipping temperature of the room atmosphere.

Motoko could almost sense Naru's hostility from the moment she stepped off the stairs, yet she fought against herself to keep any emotion from appearing as she walked in the room and to her seat between Su and Shinobu. Not having to glance at Naru, Motoko knew why the room seemed colder now. Naru and herself were about to be interlocked into a battle neither of which knew the outcome would be. She took her seat and gazed at Naru, allowing for a very briefly moment, her expression to twist into a ghost of a snarl before retaining the seeming expressionless mask she usually wore. However, her eyes locked with Naru's for perhaps ten seconds.

In that brief amount of time, one could almost see the eruption of world war three with nuclear missiles, lasers, whips, maces and other weapons between them. Otherwise stated, if looks could kill, everyone at the table would have been incinerated just for their proximity to the combatants.

Hawklyn clear his throat as the temperature was nearing the bottom of the freezing scale. "Ok… Shinobu, pass the steak please."

With that statement, the dining table became a little more hospitable as serving plates and trays circuited about. Even if it was mostly Hawklyn, Kitsune, Su, Shinobu and Keitaro doing the talking, the tension was there, seen in how Naru and Motoko cut their portions of meat and generally acted for the entire meal.

Motoko would stab her pieces of meat with a rare exuberance, intaking her food otherwise normally. All the while gazing spitefully at Naru and dreaming of various torture and combat methods to use as Naru slowly died…

Hawklyn helped Shinobu clear the table aftereach person was finished. Then he decided to press on, looking at the curious faces of those before him. "I did say it was going to be a poetry reading night, so with that in mind… Naru has a poem she would like to share."

Keitaro nodded as Naru stood up, the paper in her fingers, her voice had a diamond edge like quality to it. A tone of which Keitaro was uncertain she'd used on him. He sat there listening…

Naru began, "This poem is called "Treasure is Mine", dedicated to Keitaro." She briefly tried to stare smoldering shafts of steel into Motoko, but had the grace to continue before anyone really noticed.

_"Somewhere on an island, there lies a buried treasure. A treasure which can only be uncovered, if the island itself is under your control… The treasure is not unlike love, and the island unto a heart. Circling around this island are two boats, waiting for the time to land…"_

Motoko's hands clenched in fury as Naru read her poem aloud. _The nerve of that… wench! _She thought to herself as she listened.

_"However, only one boat will land, leaving the other to go on searching. There is no sign of weakness in either boat, neither will yield to the other… Yet, one must back down from the challenge, but it will not be me."_

_I was right. _Motoko concluded, then stood upwhen Keitaro introduced her for her poem.

Naru finished her poem into a silence that only would've rivaled the silence within a morgue's interior. She took her seat and glared across at Motoko, who seemed to be low on things to say at that point.

Suddenly, Keitaro decided to give the silence a run for the border as he spoke up. "I understand that Motoko also has a poem to share tonight." He trailed off and nodded encouragement to Motoko, who stood up all too eagerly with a fire in her eyes that would have made the sun's corona jealous.

Motoko trembled with barely controlled rage as she began, "This poem is called "My Prince's Heart"…" She too couldn't resist a small glare of malice at the auburn haired lioness, a glare that could kill. However she returned to sanity before the others noticed and kept reading.

"_A heart shines out like a fire, burning those who wish to touch. For the fail to read the instructions given, inscribed at the base of the tower… "Only one maiden's heart may enter this tower, after she has conquered her competitors with victory. This is the rule that all must abide, or his heart will not be claimed."_

Naru shook with rage, barely able to control herself from leaping up and killing Motoko. _You aren't even worth his gaze, you letch. _She thought as she partially continued to listen to what Motoko was saying, although her mind was preoccupied with anger and violent endings to a certain kendogirl.

"_I have found myself to be worthy of this Prince's heart, who dareth me to a duel of death for him? Any others who claim him but me shall perish, impaled on my sword." _Motoko looked over to Naru with boiling disdain and loathing in her voice as she finished her poem with the concluding verse, daring Naru to challenge her. "_I love the prince's heart, and wish it to be mine. Therefore the Prince's heart will be mine."_

Motoko then remained standing as Naru flew up to her feet and they stared hatefully at eachother. The only sounds being breathing, background music, and the occassional noise of dishes being washed in the kitchen.

Hawklyn swallowed as the tension in the room decided to take a nosedive from cold into hell has frozen over. He looked over to Keitaro and winced at the look he had.

Keitaro's face was etched in astonished fear, he knew that something had happened. Something in fact very important, but he couldn't quite place the emphasis used.

Hawklyn shook his head inwardly and gazed at the younger stupified man in sympathy. _I don't envy you. First you get a broken leg. Now you get to experience being the goal in a war. Someone shoot me if I end up like that._

Naru had stood up in order to not feel herself intimidated by Motoko's consistent glare. Even though Motoko was naturally taller, Naru didn't feel like being looked down upon more then she had to be.

Both were shooting death thoughts at each other, one could almost see the deathsquads clashing in the space between the two girls' eyes.

Kitsune was in shock. In her memory, as long as she'd known Naru, Kitsune had never seen Naru act so blatantly blunt before. She glanced between them, noting how rigid their bodies were as they attempted to stare each other to death.

Kitsune focused her thought on Motoko. She'd known Motoko would be a blunt type of person once she admitted her feelings to herself. It was a shocker however that Motoko would openly challenge for dominance a friend that she had known since coming to Hinata Sou. Now, as the death glare match continued into the second minute. Kitsune sensed things were changing.

She looked over at Keitaro, his face still wearing the clothes of shock. She wondered if he realized that he was essentially on a relational auction block of sorts. Perhaps not the best analogy she could think up but it was akin to being a trophy piece in the game of jealousy.

As she looked again at his face, she frowned, because it looked like he was under the spell of confusion as well about what had just taken place. To face the facts, she would still have to say that he was pretty dense.

Hawklyn shook his head a bit at the situation. _Jealousy will ruin them all. Contemptable dotards. _He looked at Keitaro again, who just seemed to be awakening from his stupor.

Keitaro's voice cut through the still building tension of the room, "What just happened here?"

That statement was followed by both Hawklyn's and Kitsune's heads hitting the table to disbelief. For some reason however, Keitaro's statement did not reach the ears of Those-Who-Were-Focused-on-More- Important-Things. Mainly the premature death of the other through the not-so-discernable method of eye contact.

Hawklyn recovered first and strove to give Keitaro at least a partial answer to the recently posed question. "What I believed happened Keitaro-san, is that both Naru and Motoko are vying for the priveledge of being your future wife. You're the prince Motoko sees and the treasure that Naru speaks of…" Hawklyn trailed off allowing someone else to speak while studying the two girls standing.

Motoko looked fearsome. Her eyes her glinted in a dark angry horizon of boiling hate. The face was set in a mask of stone hard rage, her lips were curled back in an expression that mostly came across as a compromise between a sneer and a snarl. She was clenching and unclenching her fists in succession as she remained immobily locked in place with white hot rage.

Naru looked not too unlike the devil with a bad hair day. However her face was pretty much a clone color of her hair. Red. Her eyes were also slitted into a glare that would have made The Hulk look like a tooth fairy. It appeared by Naru's stance that she was very willing to send Motoko on a free round the world tour with her fist.

Keitaro decided to move, "Um girls, if you'll excuse me-"

First Naru's then Motoko's hands clamped down on each of his shoulders, "You aren't leaving till this is settled."

"Yes, the harlot is correct, your presence is appreciated." Motoko's voice grated through the air.

Keitaro sighed, frustrated. "Then why do I feel like there's a battle about to occur?"

"Because there is, and forget about trying to compromise. There isn't room anymore for any compromise."

_smack!_

Too fast to really tell. Motoko had slapped Naru over Keitaro's head and Naru was holding hand to her stinging cheek, partially in shock.

"That tears it kendogirl." Naru's smoldering eyes turned into a full fledged inferno, seemingly trying to burn Motoko where she stood.

"Bring it." Taunted Motoko rather uncharacteristically, but she was high on adrenaline. Her hand tightened around her sword hilt, hesitating to draw it within close range of so many others. She slowly moved away from Keitaro, facing Naru as she moved, trying to be ready for when Naru attacked.

The two combatants got closer together as the whole room watched spellbound fascination. Later, all of the witnesses would agree that had Motoko drawn her sword, Naru would have no chance in hell.

Then Naru moved forward and backhanded Motoko viciously, then forehanded her across her other cheek in such a fashion as to leave nailmarks on Motoko's left cheek. To which Motoko grabbed her aggressive wrist and then socked Naru in the face, sending Naru stumbling backward into the table.

At that point, both Hawklyn and Kitsune decided that that was enough for the night as Naru rebounded from the table and tried to bodyslam Motoko into the wall. Motoko however, stepped aside, aimed a punch for her solar plexus and tried to accelerate Naru's flight, sending her crashing into the next room.

Motoko tried to follow the path of Naru but at that point various others had other ideas and restrained her while shouting, "Enough! That's enough you two! Calm down, both of you, please!"

Motoko nodded drunkenly as hands guided her to a chair, not caring to speak as the voices droned on.

Naru meanwhile, had been thrown nearly headfirst into a couch that was in the living room. Luckily, she had managed to avoid any injuries more serious then a black eye and several bruises. She slowly calmed herself down after hearing the shouts that basically announced the fight had been called off. _Yes… For now I rest… Tomorrow she dies. _She thought as Kitsune came to assist her up the stairs to her room.

"Are you alright Motoko?" Keitaro asked, gently holding her head back so he could examine her face for the extent of injuries. She looked a bit beat up with a little blood dripping from a cheek wound from where Naru had used her nails as part of the slap. She also sported a black eye and moaned groggily as a clean and wet cloth trailed over her wounded cheek.

"You need to rest Motoko-chan." Keitaro stated concernedly, helping her to stand up, "I'll take you to your room."

Oddly enough, Motoko didn't even raise an objection over Keitaro's assistance.

**_(A/N: Yes, its supposed to be left incomplete. Uncertain as to what next chapter will be… In the morning, should they have school or should it be no school? If you wish to have the next day be a school day, I can integrate some scenes out of the Manga #9 where Naru goes off on a school trip to kyoto and Tsuruko appears that afternoon. The vacation scenario and continue with the fight, but with continued fight scene. Should it be like it was in the dreams? With death or first injury or what? I'd like to know what you think, please, RnR.)_**


	9. Tenant Retrospections

Density and Perceptions 9

Previously:

"You need to rest Motoko-chan." Keitaro stated concernedly, helping her to stand up, "I'll take you to your room."

Oddly enough, Motoko didn't even raise an object over Keitaro's assistance.

_**Disclaimer:See chapters 1-8 for any disclaimation to ownership of LH.**_

**_(Note: Now for the cut and dried reflections…)_**

Tenant Retrospection 

After the eventful dinner of the night, Shinobu had just finished the dishes and was just in time to see Motoko throwing Naru out of the dining room as Kitsune and Hawklyn scrambled to restrain the kendo artist from doing any more damage. Needless to say, Shinobu was quite upset about the fighting and demanded to know what was going on.

The only one to answer her was Su, who shrugged. "I think Naru and Motoko are fighting for Keitaro." Then Su followed the procession of teneants upstairs, leaving Shinobu alone to contemplate on what happened.

What happened? I know there was a lot of tension at dinner, but I didn't think it would come to this. Honestly, why can't we all get along? Why cant matters of the heart be easier to resolve? I know I'm in Love with Keitaro, but I wish he'd notice me more as a contender for his heart. Motoko had the best poetic analogy that fit. Keitaro is one prince with several princesses more or less vying for him.

Shinobu sighed as she slowly ascended the stairs to her room, "Why me? Why can't Sempai and me be together?" She mused to herself as she opened the door to her room and closed it behind her, then sat on her futon, looking at her collection of stuffed animals.

Shinobu grumbled and grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and proceeded squeeze it to her chest as she cried, thinking of her love for Keitaro and how it would never come in her favor.

"It… Will… Never… Happen… to me… He just… won't… love me!" She sobbed into the head of her soft but silent animal friend.

-

Su was shaken by what she had seen just a few hours before. Her long time friend, whom she reguard as an older sister, the one she'd slept with on many occassions for security's sake, frightened her. Though if anyone had asked her openly, she wouldn't say a thing. She looked at her computer screen, trying to dive back into her various projects to escape the fear she felt.

The fear however, followed her relentlessly, clinging to the back of her mind like a suckerfish sticks to a shark.

She punched in numbers and various other equations for her latest Mecha Tama project, yet her heart wasn't in it tonight. Not after after the way Naru and Motoko and verbally taunted each other and then physically fought each other. It was frightening to her to watch them fight for Keitaro, the one she viewed as her older brother.

She thought back in her mind to the poems they shared and shivered almost involuntarily. Both Naru and Motoko were deadly seriously about Keitaro. She'd figured that out after Motoko had struck Naru first, and it had degenerated to a slugfest between them.

A chime interrupted her thoughts, Su quickly looked to see that Hawklyn had logged on. She figure she may as well talk to him, he seemed to be a good person after all. Considering he'd been one to restrain Motoko from further damaging Naru or the building.

_SuU2: Hey… I was wondering if we could talk for a while? _

_BlaqHawk: Sure… How are you doing Su? Tonight's events still bothering you? _

_SuU2: Yeah… I'm scared… I've never seen anyone so selfish like that- _

_BlaqHawk: -You mean Naru and Motoko? _

_SuU2: Yeah, both of them… They really are being selfish. Why can't they simply agree to share? _

_BlaqHawk: Oy… Su, you come from a country where marital openness is more or less acceptable. Both Naru and Motoko come here from Japan, where rules of this nature are strictly structured. And I don't really think that Naru could share someone she loved with anyone else… Yes this answer is probably painful for you to hear, but it's the truth. You shouldn't be fed lies Su, no one should. The truth hurts yes, but in the end there is no nagging voice in the back of your brain if you're honest. _

_SuU2: Thank you for that answer… It really helped, although, I shall admit I do have a liking for Keitaro as well, but with Naru and Motoko battling over him. I just can't take it anymore. Even though I can make inventions to try to win him over, as you said, those inventions would simply be deceits to my own selfishness. And as I just told you, that would be acting like Naru or Motoko right now… Thank you for listening… _

SuU2 logged off 

**(A/N: Yes, I know Su is horribly ooc, forgive me for writing her that way, but Su is a rather hard character for me to write.)**

Su sighed and logged off, departing from her computer station to ask Shinobu to sleep with her tonight. She never felt secure being alone…

-

Kitsune gulped down some sake from her fifth bottle that night, After the events surrounding dinner, she needed the solace of her alcoholic friend. She had seen to it that Naru had gone to bed after Kitsune herself had tended to her auburn haired friend's wounds.

Part of her mind still recoiled from what had occurred earlier. She hadn't known that Motoko had confessed to Keitaro in the hospital the day before. She sighed and tipped the bottle back again, letting the sweet rice drink dive down her throat.

Naru had broken down and talked her about what had transpired the day before, revealing why it had come to a fight with Motoko in between her crying and sobbing.

Naru revealed how she'd walked to Keitaro's room in the hospital, standing outside and listening to Moroko read something to him. Told Kitsune how she could hear the words from Motoko, and how she'd been standing right where either Keitaro or Motoko could see her. Naru had been extremely upset at Motoko at that moment when she knew that the kendogirl had seen her.

Kitsune had shaken her head and tried to reassure the Toudai student as best she could, then persuaded her to go to bed there after. Mitsune had then stayed for a while, bathed to the dark of Naru's room, listening and watch her friend sleep.

Now, in the privacy of her own room, Kitsune felt lonely. She was envious of her younger friend who had had everything she wanted. Now her friend was fighting for the one she loved. Kitsune coulda sworn it was supposed to be the man who fought for the woman, but in this house, things were just unnormal.

She sighed in her futon as she snuggled into the soft form of the mattress and fell into a sake induced slumber.

-

Keitaro's world was upside down and inside out. Just a day ago, he'd been in the hospital with Motoko at his side. Now, he was home with what seemed to be a price on his head, or rather his heart as a prize.

He sighed to himself, recollecting his thoughts of the past few hours. Dinner had turned from a stare and glare match to a boxing match seemingly as soon as Naru and Motoko declared war on each other. He rubbed his head tiredly, the strain of this place was getting to be a bit much. His major problem was the girls, Naru and Motoko in particular, seemed to treat him as though he were their servant. Always punishing for accidental actions that 90 of the time, were not justifiable for any such harsh discipline.

He'd tried to get the girls to listen to reason once and would try again in the morning. Right now he didn't wish to think and philosophize on what had taken place in the dining room, so he scooted down into his bed and dozed off to sleep.

-

Motoko… Naru… Both of them had a superiority complex, Naru moreso then Motoko. They were waiting for tomorrow, in their minds, that day would be where one of them disabled the other for victory and Keitaro's heart. Did they know the true price though? There is no such victory in defeating and then shoving the sword in more then necessary.

They wished to defeat the other, that much was in their dreams. Yet what of the fact that the both of them leaned on the dagger and twisting it within even when there was no need for that? There was only the greed to make the enemy feel the pain of defeat.

Neither wished to lose to the other, but one would have to yield and lose out for there to be a victor.

Motoko.

Naru.

Just a few rooms apart on the same floor, all it would take is a little sleep walking…

**_(A/N: Yes, this is a little briefer then normal… 4 pages instead of 6 or 7, but I think I'm running out steam in creativity for this fic. I should perhaps think about oneshots or parodies or something. I might do story just focusing on Kitsune and Naru and Kitsunes long time problems with being lonely and such. Hope you liked this smaller chapter. I again apologize for the oocness in a few of the cast, but I just can't write some characters well. Please, let me know if you have plot ideas and future stories I could work on. RnR)_**


	10. SequiVisional Illusions

Density and perceptions Pt 10

Previously:

Neither wished to lose to the other, but one would have to yield and lose out for there to be a victor.

Motoko.

Naru.

Just a few rooms a part on the same floor, all it would take is a little sleep walking…

Disclaimer: Ownership of LH is hereby disclaimed from being my property. Thank Akamatsu for that. 

**_(A/N: Apologies for being slow in updating. Too much reading others stories, specifically evangelion, tenchi muyo for most part. That and playing Pirates… Anywho, thank you to those who've reviewed favorably and encouraged. I'd rather be humble then someone like Asuka Langley Sohryu. That and I actually don't like flaunting my ego… At any rate, on with the story. It might seem a bit ooc… Warning, Discretion is advised as innuendo and strong language do occur. Please RnR)_**

**_SequiVisional Illusions_**

At Hinata Sou, it was night time, quiet, unobtrusive, a silent night.

Where everyone was dreaming…

_** Dream SeqiVision on>**_

_In Su's sleep…_

Su was Keitaro's Mistress, in the way that she had placed a special collar around his neck that controled his movements. Meaning, she could finally use him for her inventions without worrying about him escaping.

Her latest invention was the Mecha Tama Mark 77, which was currently in front of Keitaro with the more dangerous aspects of the aparatus towards him.

"Uhhh Su? I really don't-" Keitaro tried to reason with her but was interrupted by her cackle.

"MWAHAHAHA! I've got you now! Let the test begin!" Su snagged a bite of the bana she held in one hand while controlling her invention with the other. "Fire!" She enthusiastsically jammed the fire button and felt a ripple go through her machine as several nuclear missiles launched…

_At this point, the people at Dream SequiVision would like to step in with a friendly reminder that nuclear weapons are very dangerous to ones health and should not be used to ones own whim. Specially if you're a powermad dictator with ddelusions of world Domination. This is why we currently refuse to broadcast the effects of nuclear reactions in an un shielded setting, not to mention that we care about our cameramens' healthcare costs._

_Shinobu in dreamland…_

She was on a date with Keitaro. She was wearing an evening gown that seemed to made solely of shimmering diamonds, with similar matching footwear. To speed things up, they are at a dining table.

"This place is beautiful Sempai…" She was looking around in awe at the extensively placed waterfalls, unable to fully digest how amazing the 5 star restaurant they were in was constructed.

The dream Keitaro sipped at the seemingly complimentary glass of water as he listened attentively to his resident cook and tenant, also for the moment, his date. He smiled to her and gestured to his right, "I arranged for a table behind a waterfall, I wanted to see what it would be like to look out at the world from behind a waterfall… I must admit that it looks wonderfully tranquil here."

Shinobu nodded with the faintest tinge of pink on her cheeks as she spotted the waiter coming with the food. She had noticed that the table had floor length table drapes earlier, so she decided to take advantage of this while the waiter was serving their food.

Carefully she withdrew her right foot from the shoe and slowly moved it over to tease up and down the dream Keitaro's lower leg. She felt him jump slightly and gazed at his eyes smiling in a seductive manner, winking at him as her foot rose higher momentarily before withdrawing and returning to her shoe. She grinned at him, his face was rather flushed and unable to resist teasing him a little…

"What's wrong Sempai? Your face seems a little…" She trailed off as dream Keitaro stammered unlingually. "Aww, its ok Kei-kun, we have all night after all." She grinned as he finally decided to start eating, with her following his example and enjoying the meal…

…After the restaurant, Shinobu and her dream date were walking leisurely, arms around each others' waists. She felt safe and content with him, happy. She looked up at him, taking in his handsome profile before she decided to speak.

"Kei-kun…"

"What is it Shin-chan?" the dream Keitaro asked her as she paused for the right wording.

She blushed a healthy cherry as she looked up into his eyes, "I wish to be in your arms tonight alone… Not just in your room or mine, but where we can be alone, just you and I. No possible interuptions or assumptions if you know I mean, I want to be with you Kei-kun…"

The dream Keitaro smiled and nodded and they began going toward a love hotel to spend the night together and alone…

…In the darkened room, the light of the hallway crowbarred in under the door as two shadows came to rest outside. The lock was disengaged at two shadows entered the room, a giggle softly emitting from the female as the door closed and a sudden Lip smacking could be heard followed by some very quiet moans…

_Ok, Moving right along before exceeding the Galactic Broadcasting Commissions rules reguarding explicit material content…_

_Into Keitaro's mind…_

Keitaro became aware of a tugging sensation around him, his arms hheld away from his body, next he was aware of voices.

"Leggo my Eggo!" Sounded like Motoko.

"No! He's my waffle!" He deduced that Naru was on the other side.

At this point, he could feel both of them tugging on his arms and some building painful sensations as he was seemingly used as a tug of war rope. He looked to either side of him, seeing dream Naru and dream Motoko pull on him. "Hey! Cut it out! You trying to kill me or something-YAAAAHHHH!!!"

He was interrupted by the sound of tearing flesh and a freight train of pain as both girls decided to yank on him twice as hard…

_Scene fades out to be replaced with another scene_… 

This time, Keitaro is laying on a plank as he comes into the scene consciously. His eyes lock on the evil looking machine suspended over him, then look to either side of him, realizing that Naru and Motoko's dream selves have gotten more deviously evil. It is at this time that he realizes that he is tied down to the board and gagged.

"MMMMMMFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes bulged out as a red hot laser lanced out and began to cut from between his feet upward.

The dream Naru giggled as she watched the cutting laser advance, "This is a pretty good idea Motoko. Share him… Pity we couldn't find a way to not end our fights in draws. Oh well, I'd better go see if the cloning vats are ready." And she disappeared from view, leaving him with dream Motoko, who looked like she was rubbing her mental hands in glee as she watched the laser come closer to the junction of his legs.

"To bad Kei-kun, I wish I could have your fully. Looks like I'll have to settle for half of you…"

The voice faded out as a gagged cry came from the bound, the laser beginning to cut through the fabric of the trousers… Then began anew as the blade of light began to cut skin…

_Ok… Its time we travel to a different dreamscape. This one is getting a little… disturbing…_

_It is now that we must reinform you that we do not condone or encourage the type of violence that you just saw. It is too gruesome for us to tread down the path of violence and torture, Let us go to a different place…_

_Another message from the Administration of Dream SequiVision is that we realize people have the strangest dreams. So don't be surprised by the dreams these people have…_

_Into Motoko's subconscience we go…_

Motoko found herself in front of a computer, playing Unreal Tournement 04. She was playing against Naru in a "capture the Keitaro" game. She and Naru were at 4 all. The Keitaro flag had yet to reappear as Naru had just scored.

"Where are you? So that I may redecorate your tomb with your innards…" the dream Naru's voice snarled in her earplug radio as Motoko saw Naru up ahead, her back to Motoko.

Motoko aimed her rocket launcher and loaded 3 rockets in it, "I'm right here Hentai!" She smirked as the rockets hit Naru, who exploded into a bloody pulp. "Apparently," The kendogirl intoned as Naru respawned somewhere else, "you bleed better then you shoot-"

_Dream scene changes_

This time Motoko was in a room with Keitaro and someone who looked…WAS her sister! For some reason a ceremony was taking place. As Motoko looked on, she suddenly realized it was her wedding ceremony…

_Scene changes…_

To a grassy meadow where she is all alone , laying in the grass. Motoko shivers as the breeze caresses over her…

_Ehhh… Changing minds now! Into Hawklyn's mind…And from his viewpoint…_

Hawklyn nodded his head at the incoming scanner screen, "Will those-" Head gesture toward screen, "-get thru the 700plus yankers of the Orion Nebula Perimeter?"

"Perhaps." Major Urashima replied to his commanding officer's question.

"Ok, yank em when they get to the perimeter."

"Aye sir." Urashima nodded to one of his own assistants and a button was pressed.

Elsewhere in the Nebula, 7.7 million Destrons waited within the black void that was the horsehead.

At HQ, Hawklyn gave the go for 11 million ministars.

In the TSF main system, chaos reigned in the form of anti-matter cannons and fusion ion bolts. Unprepared for the sheer small size of the enemy, the TSFs ships were in disarray. Several million TSF ships burned, the TSF home planet's atmosphere rained death and destruction. Billions killed as some ships kamikazied into the cities. One ship crashed into the empress' residence, fortunately, no one was killed. The remaining 2 million ships flewe into the star, furthering the progression of it into nova.

Near Orion Nebula, the TSF invasion fleet bore in-and was yanked out of hyperspace by several dozen yankers whish then self destructed in such a way that the invading ships were tossed about, some being destroyed, others barely surviving, most in need of some type of repair. Yet, they limped valiantly on, having their orders, in normal space as alot of hyper drives weren't built for the strain of being yanked.

About this time they recieved a communication.

"You are extraordinarily good soldiers, and I credit you that. You have passed the first of many hurdles to get here. However, there is no nebula like the Horsehead anywhere else in this galaxy, therefore-"

"Captain! More yankers!"

"-we strongly encourage you to be on your most vigilant, even as you are entering the second hurdle now. Have fun and good luck."

While the message was broadcasting to the entire invasion fleets, yankers had decloaked and were near point blank range as the fleets tried to engaged with the remaining weaponry they had, destroying 10 or so yankers before they self destructed, taking another million plus ships out of battleworthiness. Yet they bore in, reguardless of the damage they took. Not flinching as ships were destroyed right and left, giving the enemy the best they had no matter the condition of the fleets.

Suffering seriously thru an onslaught of cloaked and stealthed yankers that tore more of them to pieces. Then, they met the defending fleets, 3 million ships vs 2 million, destroying over 1.5 million, mainly thru kamikazies. losing over a million ships fighting thru the muck of the Horsehead, evading the first encounter of ships, fighting a running battle with the forces on their rear. They arrived at the border of the Orionian system to face 4 million ships and more yankers. By pure luck they mabaged to destroy 3 million more ships in the process of getting themselves torn to bits.

Yet they survived, the HNE offered a cease fire as most of the surviving TSF ships were damaged and the TSF was down to 1000 ships vs 50,000. They had done a dam good job in getting here. The TSF commander agreed to the cease fire. Then the HNE offered to help repair the ships, moving the space factories closer to the TSF remaining fleet. Same time the remaining destrons rammed the remaining TSF BGs and destroyed them. Then everything set course for the star, inciting a supernova that wiped out the HNE. Some weeks later a probe reached the TSF telling them that the HNE was extinct.

_The proceeding Dream was a forum boardwar thread a long time ago… Like we've stated before, peoples dreams sometimes make no sense. That was one of them… One to another mind now…_

_Kitsune's dream…_

She was back in highschool, with Naru walking along beside her.

"…As I was saying about Kenji, I don't feel up to being his girlfriend anymore." The dream Naru was looking at her expectantly, making Kitsune nervous.

"Let me guess, you want me to break the news to him that you and him are no more?"

The dream Naru nodded to this and Mitsune sighed and shook her head.

"Not this time Naru." The dream Naru looked absolutely stunned and was going to reply when Kitsune railroaded her by continuing. "I'm serious. I'm sick of being your messenger dammit! Do you have any idea at all how being your "substitute" feels? You know Naru, if you have any balls at all, go break up with your boyfriends yourself."

Kitsune then stalked away, leaving a dream Naru standing stunned in the middle of the hallway…

_On to another dream…_

_Within the head of Naru…_

Naru woke up and gazed at her surroundings for a bit before sitting up. The darkness enveloping her room like some massive onyx blanket, her eyes adjusting as she decided to go see Keitaro.

Within this version of her dream, Keitaro was in room 307, while Motoko resided in 204. She moved quietly toward 307, planning to make Keitaro's hers by means of the procreation act. She smiled evilly as she started to slowly open the door quietly. Her eyes adjustingf to see Motoko in Keitaro's bed.

With a barely supressed hiss of mounting rage, she watched as Motoko sat astride Keitaro, paying absolutely no attention to anything else. Naru reached the dream Motoko's back and harshly grabbed her hair and gave it a yank, throwing her back off Keitaro who looked absolutely terrified. His eyes bugging out as Naru straddled him and put her hands around his throat and started to squeeze.

"Traitor! Hentai! How could you cheat on me?!" She hissed as her noose drew tighter upon the dream Keitaro's neck.

Suddenly Naru felt an arm wrap around her neck and an angry whisper from behind.

"You… slut! Trying to steal my husband from me!" The whisper turned into a growl as the around her throat grew tighter. "Let's make a deal. You kill him, I kill you. Is that agreed?"

Naru snarled at the dream Motoko as she further tightened her grip, "Go to hell kendowhore-"

_ Dream SequiVision off >_

Motoko slowly woke up, feeling a tightness around her throat and someone sitting on her. Her eyes fluttered open and then shot open as she looked into Naru's anger flooded face. Motoko tried to release Naru's hands but to no avail as Naru uttered some words.

"Go to Hell kendowhore."

At that, Motoko's hands shot out to latch onto Naru's throat and began to pinch her windpipe while trying to move in desparation. Watching as Naru started to fully wake up as the deadlocked fighters suddenly rolled over and off the bed hitting something and causing a really loud crash that woke many of the tenants from their dreams.

**_(A/N: Yes, I apologize for Hawklyn's nonsensical dream, but every so often we all have those kind of crazy dreams. What I used as Hawklyn's dream was a passage from one of my boardwars on a old forum. I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I enjoying reading too much… Anyway, please RnR.)_**


	11. Decisions and Apologies

Density and Perveptions Pt 11

Previously:

At that, Motoko's hands shot out to latch onto Naru's throat and began to pinch her windpipe while trying to move in desparation. Watching as Naru started to fully wake up as the deadlocked fighters suddenly rolled over and off the bed hitting something and causing a really loud crash that woke many of the tenants from their dreams.

**Disclaimer: Ya know, Lawyers should not be the ones to countrol countries. They should only be used to translate Law into layman for us. Love Hina is not an asset of mine.**

**_Note: Yes, Last chapter was odd, but then again, so are dreams. If any were offended by the last chapter let me know why please… Anyway… Shorter Chapter but still important…_**

**Decisions and Apologies**

Motoko finally freed herself of Naru's grip and hurriedly grabbed her sword as Naru shook herself free of her dreamworld and faced reality.

Reality happened to be Motoko sitting astride her body with an extremely angry expression on her face with a sword held at the ready.

"I'll teach you to not barge into my room like that you vile woman!"

_SWIPE!_

Naru stared in horror at her hand as a massive thundering of feet came screeching to halt as the tenants took in the scene…

In the living room, everyone was gathered despite the time of the evening. Everyone was tired, but they were all awake with livid adrenaline. Upset at both Naru and Motoko, the former for her dream, and the latter for trying to maim the former.

Currently, Naru's hand was bandaged up as they others let the story sink in. Hawklyn was the only one standing, pacing with a kind of nervous energy as he analyzed what Naru had said.

"So… Naru… You admit to sleepwalking into Motoko's room because you thought it was Keitaro's room correct?"

"H-hai."

"And to your eyes, it looked like Keitaro was blanketed by Motoko?"

"Yes… The vile wench-"

Hawklyn cut her off, "So you pulled Motoko off him and sat on him yourself?"

"Yes, then I proceeded to try to strangle him-"

"Only it wasn't who you thought you were choking correct?"

"No…" Naru glared hatefully at Motoko, "But she still deserved to die. Keitaro's Mine Aoyama! MINE!"

Motoko's face went into a snarl as a hiss escaped her lips, her eyes narrowing dangerously in agitation. "I hope you realize that I was originally planning to behead you Narusegawa. Don't make me regret taking a finger or two instead."

Hawklyn sighed and shook his head, "Ok girls, we need to resolve this before a fatality hits. Violence isn't the answer and both of you should know that. Perhaps we should ask Keitaro to choose between you two…" He trailed off to look at Keitaro, who looked like he was trying to crawl into the floor.

Hawklyn smiled a bit, "Keitaro, running from decisions only makes them harder, especially where love is concerned… Who do you like the most?"

Keitaro was not well prepared for that question, especially with the undevided attention he was getting. He reflected on his past year with the tenants. Naru had been the most violent one, using almost every accident he had to abuse him in some way. Yes she was beautiful, but she was also extremely fragile, according to what Hawklyn had told him some time ago.

Then there was Motoko. Raven haired, classically beautiful Motoko. She was quiet, hardly spoke without a reason, didn't waste words. Keitaro realized that Motoko's abuse of him had drastically receded the past few months. She hadn't even hit him at all in fact the last four weeks.

"Well?"

Keitaro blinked and came to his senses realizing he hadn't spoken yet. He took a breath and looked toward Motoko as everyone leaned forward a bit in anticipation.

"Motoko, In the time I've known you, your inner strength and constituation has grown quite a bit. You've shown me many things here. Even when in the early days you were angry at me a lot, you still respected me and didn't overdo your anger. You were kind enough to not speak in excess… What attracts me to you is you seem to have an inner peace that Naru is missing-"

A slight gasp is heard but Keitaro rolls right over it with his speech.

"-I choose you Motoko. You are a very refined and mature woman no matter what you say. You may not think you're that pretty but you are. Your eyes draw me in and hold me…"

Motoko was turning rather red with Keitaro's praise as she studied the floor with her eyes, looking up every so often only to see Keitaro's eyes gazing into hers. She didn't feel as Keitaro lavishly praised. She didn't feel beautiful or pretty.

In fact, she felt like a fool. She'd very nearly killed Naru for trying to choke her to death, and here Keitaro was praising her attributes. She looked over at Naru, sadness in her eyes as she eyed the bandaged hand that Naru now favored and frowned. She heard Keitaro trail off, and took a breath to speak, but Naru beat her to it.

The tired and weary tone of Naru's voice rung across the stilled air of the room after Keitaro's short speech. "K-Keitaro, everyone, I'm sorry for what I did… I suppose I should fess up to neing the cause of this…"

Motoko jumped in where Naru trailed off uncertainly, "Yes, it was day before Keitaro came home, I was reading to Keitaro…" She faded off, the blush in her cheeks quite obvious, "C-c-confessing t-to him actually…"

Naru pounced back in, "Yes, and I had decided to come back, only I decided to go up to Keitaro's room to visit… And well, she was there… The door was open, I could hear every word by standing in front of the door, which was open…"

"Yes, you're quite lucky it was only I who saw you and not Keitaro… Anyway, Naru heard the end of my poem to him… And well, what happened last night was something I regret. I'm sory Keitaro… I apologize for my actions last night as they were very dishonorable."

"Same here." Naru's voice latched on to the end of Motoko's statement, causing Motoko to Look at her somewhat surprised as the redhead continued. "All of this was my fault… I reacted selfishly and nearly paid with my life for my mistake. At the time, I guess I was planning to confess to Keitaro too when Motoko was confessing to him. That made me see red and… I'm sorry…" Naru broke down into sobs, comforted by Kitsune while the group just watched in silence, digesting what had been heard.

(_**A/N: this'll be a short chapter I'm sorry. Beseiged by writer's block. Unsure if this will be the end or not. Possible ideas are settling Motoko's fears and uncovering her father's lack of a role in her life. Or Kitsune finally admitting what is truly bothering her… RnR please.)**_


	12. Epilogue: From Dinners to Wise Guys

Density and Perceptions 12

Previously:

"Same here." Naru's voice latched on to the end of Motoko's statement, causing Motoko to Look at her somewhat surprised as the redhead continued. "All of this was my fault… I reacted selfishly and nearly paid with my life for my mistake. At the time, I guess I was planning to confess to Keitaro too when Motoko was confessing to him. That made me see red and… I'm sorry…" Naru broke down into sobs, comforted by Kitsune while the group just watched in silence, digesting what had been heard.

_**Disclaimer: See previous chapters please.**_

**_Note: Hmm, funny how Shinobu has a dream and suddenly some1 demands that Shin and Kei hook up… Yes, I know Shinobu is a cutie, but theres a few shin/Kei fics out already. That and I think Motoko's a goddess… Seriously however…_**

**Epilogue: From Dinners to Wise Guys**

The rest of that day was fairly quiet. Naru and Kitsune talked within Naru's room. Eventually dinner came around and everyone headed down. Naru however wanted to talk to Motoko a moment.

Naru waited beside the stairs for Motoko to come down from her room. Knowing in her heart that her feelings would not put aside yet. She watched as Motoko finally descended the stairs and put on a friendly smile.

"Motoko, can I speak to you for moment?"

The kendogirl paused as she warily gazed at the auburn haired roommate and nodded slowly, "Very well." She replied as she stopped beside Naru and looked at her as Naru begon speaking.

"I'd to apologize personally to you for the pain I've caused you… The thing is, even with you being his choice… My feelings for him remain in my heart as it would hurt me greatly to get him out of my mind…"

"Get to the point." Motoko interjected.

"The point is my friend, that I hope Kei-kun comes to his senses and returns to me." Naru finished and left a statuesque Motoko at the landing standing expressionless.

"Like you will ever get him back Naru," She whispered to an ampty room, "He's mine for keeps and I will never let him go!"

With that, she went in to the dining room to eat with the others.

While dinner was eaten and enjoyed inside. Outside a heavy fog rolled in, bearing the three famous Hinata Elders.

"You can not learn to love until you can let go." Said the first.

"What has been chosen is now in stone and is boundless." Added the second.

"Those who play with their fists against the one with the sword shall fail. To continually go after something even though its clear that you will never attain it is foolish and unwise." Volunteered the third before he fell to his knees in exhaustion from such a long statement, coughing and wheezing to recovery. The others looked at him and shook their heads.

"Also never say more then one sentence at a time when you are old as we are." The first advised the third smirking into the night just as the third started to get up while glaring at the first…

**_(A/N: well, that concludes it. Unsure if I'll start a sequel or try a evangelion fic or LH/eva xover or what. Advise on what to write next would be nice… RnR!)_**


End file.
